Show Me You Care
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Kyuubi seems to get all the attention in the Uzumaki-Namikaze home, while his younger brother, Naruto tries so hard to earn acceptance from their neglectful parents. Naruto has finally become fed up with the unfair treatment, so he does the one thing he knows will gain their attention for once. However, everyone soon realizes that certain things come with a price. MPreg. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

_**~1~**_

Naruto tapped his blunt nails nonchalantly on the desktop, his left hand balled into a tight fist, and upon it rested his left cheek. Kyuubi sat proudly beside his younger sibling, his long red hair tied tightly in a bun, while his brother on the other hand let his shaggy hair hang loose. Minato and Kushina sat boldly at the table with them, their eyes intently calculating the red haired teen. "We called you down for a reason, Kyuubi." Naruto groaned, eliciting both parents to give him side glares before returning their pleasant gaze back towards him. "...Naruto, you too." His mother snarled bluntly, refusing to acknowledge the blonde to her left. Naruto sighed languidly, rolling his eyes nonchalantly, not truly caring about his parents and their ignorant behavior. He was use to being neglected; use to being ignored; use to being the fucking outcast in this damn family! Everything in his life seemed to revolve around his older brother, Kyuubi Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto won first place in his talent show, but Kyuubi was congratulated for teaching him how to sing. Naruto got a B+ on his math exam that he'd studied weeks for, but his parents gave Kyuubi $100 for tutoring him. His parents would never find flaws when it came to Kyuubi, but it seemed like Naruto had numerous flaws that he didn't know about himself. Kyuubi got pregnant at the age of fifteen, and aborted the child when he found out eight weeks into his pregnancy. Kyuubi smoked weed! Kyuubi stole their car once and crashed it into a fucking wall! Naruto narrowed his eyes, glancing over to glare at those emerald eyes that pleaded to him. "Kyuubi... Your father and I, have decided that you should have your own car! Kyuubi, the car is out front and here's the keys!" Kushina exclaimed, handing over the metallic instruments to her son who gawked at his calloused palm, then averted his gaze towards his parents, a large smile plastered upon his face.

"Oh my-Thanks!...Finally!" He jumped up abruptly, pushing his chair away from the marble table, before scurrying outside to stare at his new charger in astonishment. Naruto watched his parents smile, each taking in Kyuubi's expression with a smile curling up their lips, but the gestures faltered, when Naruto's soft voice attacked their eardrums.

"So...what did you guys get me?" Minato narrowed his eyes at his son, and Kushina scoffed at the blonde, practically laughing at the repulsive inquire as if Naruto had just lost his damn mind.

"What you mean: 'what did you guys get me'-"

"-We didn't buy you anything. Seriously, you haven't done anything worth getting something-"

"-You always mess things up. Go to your room and study, Naruto. I'm getting a headache just talking to you." Kushina stated unnecessarily, rubbing her throbbing temples as said Naruto excused himself from the table and stalked up the staircase. He slowed down in his walk to a stalking pace once he passed the agape front door, gazing out at Kyuubi who laughed and shouted with excitement, which Naruto loathed. He rubbed his right forearm, averting his gaze up the flight of stairs, watching their German Shepard scurry down the steps towards his feet.

"Hey, Kurama." Naruto bluntly announced, stepping over the canine and continued his lonely journey to his safe haven. Being enclosed in his room, was Naruto's utopia. Azure glistening, body convulsing, Naruto clung to himself, collapsing onto the mattress before letting the tears trickle down his slightly rosy cheeks. The tantalizing sensation that he always received from crying, would rouse anger within him. He hated his parents, however he despised Kyuubi the most for being the "perfect child" in his parents eyes. He wanted them to acknowledge him, or to at least say for once that they truly were proud of the sixteen year old. Kyuubi was eighteen and a senior at their high school, while his younger brother was a sophomore. The Uzumaki-Namikazes lived what everyone claimed to be as the "ideal life" but this was practically hell for the young blonde. His father didn't claim him when in public, most of the time the blonde was referred to as: him, Naruto, stepchild, child, or son. Which son was rarely used in Minato's vocabulary at all. Kushina once told Naruto that all he'd ever be good at was laying on his back, which crushed his dignity into miniature pieces. How the two males attained wombs could never truly be discovered, but their mother claimed she took contaminated vitamins during their pregnancies, at which Kyuubi didn't seem that convinced. Naruto rolled over into the fetal position, sniffling while said Kyuubi opened the door cautiously and allowed himself in.

"...Naruto?" The blonde groaned in annoyance, hastily wiping away the glistening liquid pouring from his eyes, and glanced over his shoulder towards his brother. Kyuubi sat on the edge of Naruto's bed, caressing his arm at which Naruto snatched his limb away. "I'm going out with a few friends for ice cream... Wanna...wanna come?-"

"-Oh, now my feelings matter to you?!" Naruto retorted, pushing his brother away, and crawled under his bed sheets, subduing his entire body within the sheets. The red haired boy's solemn gaze analyzed his brother, eliciting him to brush a few loose strands of hair behind his right ear, however he knew Naruto's dilemma. Their parents practically worshiped him, and then there was Naruto, who they gave their ass to him to kiss. He rose from the bed and trotted to the entrance, coming a brief hiatus to glance over his shoulder one last time towards the motionless body. He forced a halfhearted smile, carding his nimble fingers through his hair as he twirled his car keys in the other.

* * *

Naruto sat next to his father at Kyuubi's basketball game, his azure eyes intently calculating the raven haired sophomore who managed to make it onto the varsity team. The back of his jersey said 'Uchiha', but there was also another player who's name was Uchiha as well. Both ravens had similar features, but the older looking Uchiha had more intellect and statics when he made abrupt decisions. The younger brother or cousin, a nimble spirit, had speed and could easily maneuver through the other players to get the orange ball. "Go Kyuubi!" Minato exclaimed, cupping his mouth while Naruto folded his arms firmly against his pectoral muscle and groaned inwardly. This gesture didn't go unrecognized. "Don't be rude, cheer for your brother, Naruto!-"

"-Why? You don't care. I'm surprised you even noticed that Im even here." Minato narrowed his eyes daringly, gritting his teeth with tenacity when his son glanced over at him just as daringly. "Kyuubi is all you ever care about. Did you know that Kyuubi got pregnant?! Did you know that he failed 10th grade, and went to summer school to make it up, when he told you and mom that he was off at Math camp?!" Minato glared at Naruto, clenching his fists while the blonde pursed his lips, averting his gaze towards the games.

"It's a shame that you would lie just to make me actually like you. That's the exact behavior that your mother and I are talking about! If you'd just take responsibility for your actions, then you'd get thin-"

"-Die in a fucking hole!-"

"-Go lay on your back!" Minato growled, eliciting two incredulous azure eyes to meet his enraged physiognomy. All at once, the loquacious Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had been left speechless. Kyuubi limped over to the resting bench, his body glistening in sweat, but the little argument didn't go unnoticed by him.

"I...I hate you!" Naruto snapped, hastily grabbing his coat before storming out of the enormous gymnasium. Eyes glistening, he sniffled, pushing through the large double doors and clenched his jaw tight. He hated his parents!

.

.

.

.

Naruto wouldn't go home that night, he spent the night at Sakura's, thanking her for her hospitality like the conscientious person that he was. His estranged family were enigma to him, but of course Naruto didn't give two shits about them.

_If they wanted him to lie on his back, then he'd do it, just to please them for once in his fucking life!_

* * *

_**~This is a similar story to Destroy Me by my lovely twin, Akumu no Tenshi. If you want to read that story, go and read it now! It's amazing! This is just a different version of that one. Hope you enjoyed. Follow, favor, review. Do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

_**~2~**_

Minato drove home after the game, his eyes transfixed on the desolate road before him, while the usually loquacious Kyuubi sat in the passenger seat with his arms folded firmly against his chest. No one uttered a word, and the way Kyuubi's emerald eyes glared at his father occasionally meant something trivial had been pestering him. "Son, lighten up... You won the game!" Kyuubi scoffed at the statement, averting his gaze out the window where he analyzed his surroundings during the night, but found himself thinking about Naruto.

"How can I lighten up if Naruto's not with us. We came as a family, and what would mother think if he didn't show back up with us?" Kyuubi knew his mother didn't give a damn about Naruto or anything he did. Both adults treated the blonde more like a nuisance rather than their own flesh and blood. It irritated Kyuubi, and it seemed that he had no control over how they treated his younger sibling. "You could at least pretend to fucking care." Minato slammed on the brakes, the car screeching to an abrupt halt, the smell of burning rubber engulfing the vehicle in fumes, and skillfully maneuvering into their nostrils. The blonde man, gripped the stirring wheel with tenacity, and Kyuubi watched his father intently. The red haired teen never saw this side of his father, unless Naruto had agitated him, resulting in a brutal beating... But never had this cruel anger been directed towards him. The stop light flashed red, and Minato's heaving chest made Kyuubi grow more worried than he'd ever been.

"...Naruto, is a rebellious child and he's probably at home in his room. I don't need you telling me how to treat my son!" Minato retorted, baring his teeth when those emerald eyes calculated his person intently. Kyuubi gritted his teeth, digging his blunt nails into the arm rest.

"Since when has Naruto be your son?! You don't even care about him! Neither does mother! I've practically raised him, while you treated Naruto like bullshit, and he deserves better from the both of you! Really shows who has the bigger balls in th-" His father slapped him across the face abruptly and Kyuubi groaned, clutching his left cheek into his palm, wincing at the burning sensation that tinged through his now red cheek. Minato narrowed his eyes, watching his "perfect child" grow taut from the hit, before noticing his bottom lip quivering frantically.

"Kyuubi, don't you ever speak to me that way again! I'm the parent, so stay in a child's place!" Kyuubi pouted, puffing out his cheeks and pursed his lips to refrain from saying something he truly regretted. Minato averted his enraged gaze back towards the road, at which the light turned green and he languidly pulled off, driving in complete silence. Kyuubi felt so bad for Naruto, but then again, what could he truly do? The red haired teen gazed deadpan out the window adjacent to him, but the burden still rested heavily upon his shoulders. He loved his little brother, probably more than what their own parents did, but if Naruto wanted to run away from home, Kyuubi sure as hell wasn't going to stop him.

_'Where the hell are you, Naruto?' _He mused inwardly.

* * *

Standing on the corner, wearing tattered booty shorts, and a skintight black belly shirt, Naruto watched the cars drive by. Sakura had fallen asleep around 10 o'clock so Naruto decided to put his body to good use. A few people noticed him, eyes lingering on his person, men licking their lips, wolf whistling, and even a few brave ones would grope him as they passed. Naruto was a smart student, and he rarely hung with the wrong crowd, but if his parents wanted him lying under someone; if they wanted him to be used, he'd do it! All Naruto wanted was acceptance, and he'd do anything to get them to care about him. These were his only parents yet he felt like an orphan in his own family, and Kyuubi made it worse with his "perfection". A light breeze gusted through the once still air, eliciting Naruto to clutch his body closer into his arms, walking down the street noticing the numerous eyes that lingered on certain areas upon his body. The street lights flickered, at which Naruto quickened his pace, glancing over his shoulders to analyze his surroundings, holding his body close. Leaves fell victim to his feet as he trotted down the sidewalk, the eerie sensation of being stalked engulfed his person, but Naruto kept walking. A breeze swooshed through the sidewalk, his body growing taut and shuttering at the feel. "Hey! Kid, you selling?" Naruto came an abrupt halt, his azure eyes falling upon a middle aged man, probably around his father's age or a few years younger. He wore a gray v neck that revealed some of his pectoral muscle, tight skinny jeans that hugged his crotch, and a jacket made up of leather upholstery. His brunette hair slicked back with mousse, a scruffy beard upon his face, and protruding from his mouth sat a half withered cigarette. Naruto arched an eyebrow curiously, averting his gaze once he noticed the man sizing him up.

"What?" Naruto inquired, analyzing the man who now rose from lolling against the brick building, flicking the cigarette bud upon the cement sidewalk, while smirking devilishly.

"You heard me, boy. I saw you standing on the corner... Are you selling?" Naruto backed away languidly, whipping around before walking off, noticing the sound of footsteps following in pursuit. Yeah, he wanted his parents to be proud of him, but he chickened out and now there's a guy following him. "Come here boy!" Naruto broke out in a run, his legs going as fast as they would carry his body, but the man's loud feet could be sensed close behind him. Eyes alert, adrenaline pumping profusely, Naruto swerved through the on coming pedestrians, his heart pounding inside his chest.

_'Mom! Dad! Kyuubi! Help me!'_

A firm grip pulled Naruto back, his legs kicking frantically, as he arched his back and cried out. He was scared, petrified. "Yeah, you selling." The man growled, pulling Naruto back into a vacant alleyway not too far away from where they once stood. The blonde thrashed around, eyes wide in fear, the darkness engulfing his convulsing body as the people continued on like nothing was happening right before their very eyes. He screamed for help, but the people kept walking. Neglected again, but Naruto was use to being neglected. The man threw his body on the ground, straddling his legs and pinning his hands down as said Naruto cried for mercy. The blonde felt the man undo his clothes. All he wanted was for his parents to love him; for them to accept him!

"Please...please don't do this to me-"

"-Shhhhh, it'll all be over soon." The man cooed into his ear and all at once excruciating pain consumed his body, as the stranger pushed in languidly.

* * *

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, stalking towards his younger brother after not seeing the teen for 3 weeks! Naruto had left home after the verbal altercation with their father, and didn't even bother to at least call to assure them that everything was okay. Naruto stood at his locker, eyes frantically searching for something inside his locker at school so he didn't notice the agitated red head approaching his person hastily. "Naruto!" Said Naruto jumped from being startled, banging his head against the roof of the locker, cursing under his breath as he rubbed the tender area. Upon seeing his brother, Naruto narrowed his eyes, closing the bright red locker before him, hauling one strap of his backpack on his right shoulder. Kyuubi wore a sky blue sleeveless shirt, and navy blue skinny jeans. His hair fixed in a bun, and his front bangs pulled behind both ears. The younger sibling watched his brother, tense but he just averted his gaze in the awkward silence between them. "You know, we were worried about you-"

"-We?! Or do you mean just you?" Naruto retorted, feeling his stomach churn at the rise in his voice. "Kyuubi, I don't need to tell you anything, you're not my dad!-"

"-But I'm your older brother and I was worried about you! Naruto, you never left the house and stayed gone for 3 weeks." Kyuubi pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear, calculating his younger brother before sighing languidly. "I'm just glad to know that you're okay." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and pushed pass his brother, ignoring the bewildered physiognomy directed towards him. "Hey! Where are you staying? Are you at least coming back home?" Naruto came to an abrupt hiatus in his walk, glancing over his shoulder at which he narrowed his eyes at Kyuubi.

"Don't worry about me, Kyuubi. You're the _perfect child_ remember. They don't need me." The blonde walked away at that, pushing through the crowd of students that walked against the current of teenagers. Naruto carded his trembling digits through his shaggy blonde hair, his sun kissed skin rippling as he moved hastily towards the nearest boy's restroom. Barging into the room, he scurried over towards the nearest toilet bowl, retching inside as he gagged and gripped his white t shirt idly.

_"-Go lay on your back!"_

Naruto groaned, gasping for breath only to slide down the wall. His eyes half lidded and the repulsive taste of bile tainted his once minty fresh breath. The sixteen year old felt terrible, and he knew exactly why he felt this way. Closing his eyes to focus on gathering his composure, Naruto removed his book bag off his shoulder and unzipped it, removing the plastic ziplock bag that revealed a white device. Forcing his eyes to open, he struggled to keep his breath, taking in the positive sigh plastered upon the pregnancy test.

_"Naruto, you'll be nothing in life with that attitude! Hell, the only thing you'll ever be good at is laying on your back!"_

_"-Go lay on your back!"_

Naruto pulled his knees into his chest, resting his chin upon his knees and squared his shoulders as his body shook violently. He sat on the dirty floor in the boy's bathroom and cried to himself.

_He did what they wanted. Now look where it's gotten him._

The restroom door opened languidly and in stalked the raven haired Uchiha, Naruto remembered analyzing at Kyuubi's basketball game some weeks ago. His spiky black hair, swaying in the slight breeze while the blonde peeked at him through his folded forearms. The Uchiha stalked into the restroom, his onyx eyes calculating the blonde's person, and for some idle reason he felt drawn to the stranger. Kneeling down next to Naruto, Sasuke cautiously extending his hand to Naruto's convulsing person. "Dude? Hey, man are you okay?" He arched an eyebrow, pondering on what pestered the blonde but his eyes soon discovered the answer, once his eyes fell upon the pregnancy test at Naruto's feet. He smirked. "Dude, are you crying because you got a girl pregnant? What are your parents, strict or something?" Naruto hastily wiped the tears away, glaring at the raven who then arched an eyebrow curiously.

"My parents do give a shit what I do-"

"-Well, how come you're crying in the bathroom over your girl's pregnancy test? You don't want to be the father?"

"..." Sasuke scratched the back of his head nervously, extending out his right hand to Naruto, who winched before cautiously grasping the hand in his.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Na...Naruto Uzuamki-Namikaze-"

"-No shit! Your the Hokage's son?! I knew Kyuubi was his son, but I didn't know he had two kids." Sasuke smirked, while Naruto glared at him, abruptly pulling his hand away from his new acquaintance, and stormed out the bathroom leaving Sasuke Uchiha all alone. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

**~ Yay! I updated two days in a row! HUGE ACCOMPLISHMENT! I'll try to write a lot more in each chapter, when I start getting more into the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Follow, favor, review, so whatever you see fit to! Peace!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

**_~3~_**

Sasuke opened the doors to the Uchiha Manor, to find Mikoto sitting down on the sage couch, eyes transfixed on the agape window. Her husband, Fugaku Uchiha hasn't returned since they had an argument involving, Sasuke's "shameful" performance during the basketball game 3 weeks. The sixteen year old sighed languidly, catching his mother's attention for a mere second, only to watch his mother turn her dull eyes back towards the window. Sasuke felt for her, but that was his father always arguing over bullshit and staying gone for days or weeks at a time, doing who knows what. "Mother, Itachi and Kyuubi went to the movies. Itachi wanted me to let you know that."

"That's fine. You could've went as well, Sasuke." Mikoto stated, brushing her hair behind her ear, smiling tenderly towards her youngest son, and jumped as the front door opened, revealing Fugaku himself. The man had a scruffy beard, hair slicked back from what seemed to be mousse, and upon his pants legs seemed to be blood and semen stains. "Honey, thank Kami you're home!" Mikoto rose abruptly from her position on the couch, pulling her husband into a hug, he groaned as he placed his right hand on his throbbing temple stalking towards the stairs. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his father, clearly taking in his drunk demeanor and the fact he'd have the audacity to show up with evidence of him having sexual intercourse with someone other than his mother on his clothes. "Dear, are you okay?-"

"-I'm fine." He snarled, clutching the railing into his palm, stalking languidly up the hardboard stairs, his eyes glazed over and the smell of cigarettes lingering on his homely body. Sasuke cursed idly under his breath, averting his onyx eyes towards his mother who entwined her fingers and prayed that her husband had returned home safely. It irritated Sasuke.

"Mother, he's been with another woman and you're praying at a time like this?!" Sasuke snapped, arching an eyebrow when Mikoto nodded her head assuringly.

"Your father has a busy job, so he doesn't have time for sex-"

"-So you're saying he has the right?!" Sasuke yelled, clutching the edge of the counter in his hand, baring his teeth while Mikoto ignored Sasuke's recent outburst and continued in her praying. The sophomore face palmed himself, grabbing a glass of milk before snatching his book bag off the floor, and made his way towards his bedroom. The raven kept his mind on the blonde he'd met earlier that day in the boy's restroom. He'd been crying and the test had a positive sign vibrantly glowing on the once clear screen, however his parents didn't care if he got a girl pregnant. It had become a trivial thought that pestered Sasuke and he wanted to know why the blonde was so distraught about getting a girl pregnant... It's life, things happen so move on and make the best of it. Bringing the glass rim to his succulent lips, Sasuke tipped the cup allowing the dairy to enter into his semipermeable mouth, coming an abrupt hiatus when his father called for him. The Uchiha rolled his eyes nonchalantly, turning on his heels and made his way towards the master bedroom, knocking on the closed door until his father's voice croaked a _'come in'_. "Need something?" He arched an eyebrow, taking in the blood stains on his father's pants which elicited anger to rouse within him. Mikoto did nothing wrong to deserve to be cheated on, and he practically boasted about it by continuing to wear those tainted jeans even after he'd returned home.

"Sit down, son... I need to talk to you." Sasuke complied, and watched his father shift uncomfortably in his swivel chair made of leather upholstery. "Would you feel differently about me, if I... If I did something illicit hypothetically speaking." Sasuke arched an eyebrow, his body warming at the sense that the great, Fugaku Uchiha could have possibly shamed the Uchiha name.

"I...father, I don't know." Fugaku groaned in frustration, averting his gaze towards the door and back towards the younger Uchiha.

"Where's Itachi?"

"He's out with Kyuubi."

"That Uzumaki-Namikaze boy?" Sasuke nodded assuringly, worrying his bottom lip when his father face palmed himself and sighed. "Son, I need to tell you something, and I trust that you'll keep this between us." Sasuke clenched his jaw, knowing that his father was about to admit to cheating on his mother, but he waited trying his best not to make accusations that he were evidentially true in his eyes. The blinds were shut, and the lighting in the bedroom was dim and could barely allow anyone to see a thing. "I think I raped someone a few weeks ago." Sasuke's eyes widened incredulously, his mouth agape and his heart rate seemed to come to a hiatus. No! No, not Fugaku Uchiha! He'd never do anything that repulsive, just by admitting to it was damning on the family. The Uchiha, covered his face, groaning as Sasuke sat paralyzed on the couch, staring vacantly at his father not knowing what to say until he gained the courage to speak.

"When?! Where! Why?!" He yelled, watching his father hide his face in utter shame.

"After your mother and I got into that argument, I left and went to a run down bar. There I started drinking, and after that I remembering seeing this kid- about your age- then everything went blank-"

"-But...but how do you know?! How do you know you r-ra.._raped-him?!"_ Fugaku hissed at Sasuke, averting his eyes towards the bedroom door, and worried his bottom lip.

"My memory is a complete haze, but I can recollect a few things. Which, I do know he begged me not to, but my mind was too disoriented and I continued with it anyway." Sasuke shook his head, rising from the couch not wanting to look at his father's degrading person any longer, and Fugaku didn't bother to stop him. Sasuke opened the bedroom door and departed, his mind disoriented at that moment in time.

_"I think I raped someone a few weeks ago."_

Sasuke cupped both of his ears, running towards his room, eyes screwed shut. It wasn't true! It couldn't be true! Fugaku didn't do irrational shit like that!

* * *

Naruto walked into the house, to find Minato and Kushina waiting for him to return home. His heart dropped, body growing taut and his head began to spin after seeing the extension cord laying over the arm of the couch. Naruto knew he shouldn't have returned home, but needed to get a few more necessities before going back to the Haruno's. "Where the hell have you been, Naruto?"

"I...I was staying at a friend's house." Kushina narrowed her eyes, shaking her head in disapproval.

"You don't have the right to leave this damn house without telling us first!"

"But...but Fath-"

"-I don't give a damn, Naruto! You are to be at this house and you had us worried about you, boy!-"

"-Like hell you were?! You don't care about me!" Naruto felt his stomach churn, eyes closing when Minato grabbed the cord and rose from his seat. Naruto tried to run, arching his back when the man whipped him across the back. Naruto fell, squirming on the floor as Minato reached down and tried to roll him over, the younger blonde screeching for help. "Stop! Stop, please!"

"Shut up Naruto! Minato beat his ass!" The cord cracked against his back, Naruto biting his bottom lip to muffle the screams. The cord snapped against his thighs, Naruto rolling over on his back crying as Minato beat him until he went hoarse. Again and again, Minato cracked the extension cord upon Naruto's convulsing body, elicting him to cry for mercy. Right as Naruto started to fade into unconsciousness, Kyuubi walked inside gawking at his younger brother and father who slammed the cord down on the blonde yet again.

"Dad! Stop it, you're hurting him!" Kyuubi charged towards their father, pushing the blonde against the wall, grabbing Naruto into a protective embrace. "Naruto!... Naruto!" Kushina narrowed her eyes, and Minato scoffed at Kyuubi, loathing how Naruto managed to corrupt their son's once wholesome mind. "What the hell is your problem?!" Kyuubi growled at his parents, eyes enraged as they narrowed their eyes daringly.

"You can't keep trying to protect him! Stop encouraging bad behavior, or I'll be forced to beat you too, Kyuubi!" Minato growled at his "perfectionist", but all Kyuubi did was burying his face into Naruto's neck, feeling the faint pulse that his younger sibling attained.

"Beat me, I don't give a damn-"

"-Watch your language, Kyuubi Uzumaki!" His emerald eyes softened upon seeing Naruto, the blonde shuttering in his arms and that's when the red head realized things had gone too far.

"I'm calling child services-"

"-Don't you dare, Kyuubi!-"

"-I'm calling them and they will take Naruto away from you for good! Grandpa Jiraiya and Grandma Tsunade can take care of him!" Minato bared his teeth, calculating his son intently, watching Kushina cover her mouth in fear.

"If you call, I swear Kyuubi Uzumaki-Namikaze... I will take your car and you'll never be allowed to live here ever again! You're 18 and still living with your parents, with no college goals! You're worthless!" Kyuubi stared deadpan at his father, watching him stalk towards them, eyes full of rage. "You are better than this. Give Naruto to me." Kyuubi averted his gaze towards his younger sibling, his emerald eyes glistening, as he debated whether to comply with his father. Minato was right, Kyuubi is worthless. He had no job, didn't need to go to college, and had no where else to live if his parents kicked him out. His grandparents once told him if they allowed him to stay with them, he had to pay rent which Kyuubi couldn't do since he had no experience in the work field. Minato extended his arms out towards Kyuubi, those sky blue eyes sparkling genuinely. "Hand him to me, Kyuubi." The red head shook his head languidly, apologizing to Naruto before handing the blonde over to their father. Kyuubi loved Naruto, but he needed to also think about the consequences of his own actions.

* * *

Itachi sat in front of Sasuke, his normally emotionless gaze, was now replaced with a bewildered physiognomy, his hands trembling from shock. Sasuke watched the 18 year old react to the news, his gaze turning into an emotionless one yet again. "So, what does mother think?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, averting his gaze towards his alarm clock that now said 9:45 pm.

"She doesn't know. He doesn't want her to know, just not right now."

_"I think I raped someone a few weeks ago."_

Itachi wore a red and white jersey, his hair fixed into a side ponytail, and he wore black skinny jeans, after coming back from the movies with Kyuubi. He claimed they were just friends, but Sasuke suspected that the two were dating, which he had no problem with. "Father...Wow, I can't believe it. You know what, things happen for a reason-"

"-And what reason was that Itachi?! He raped someone! No one deserved that, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke gawked at his brother, watching his emotionless gaze meet him, and he became flustered since he was unable to decipher his brother abrupt change in demeanor.

"Dad's not the perfectionist he claims to be, and if anyone found out he'd loose all dignity and pride. This is a test, it has to be. Fugaku would never do such a thing, I mean would he really rape someone?" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head no. "He's playing with us, so don't worry okay. Father is just being father." Itachi rose from Sasuke's bedside, stretching before stalking out the room and closing the door behind his person. The younger Uchiha laid in bed, eyes staring vacantly at the door before he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes languidly, idly pondering on what Itachi had proclaimed. If his father did actually rape someone, Sasuke wanted to know exactly who and what he could do to keep them quiet.

* * *

_**~I'll try to update everyday like I do with my story Heart Stopper if I can. But if that doesn't happen, UPDATES EVERY WEEKEND! I can assure you that much! Wow shadowcat 3 days in a row?! Hell yeah! Follow, favor, review do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

**_~4~_**

Itachi closed his bedroom door, his back lolling dependently against the wooden surface, eyes alert, and sweat beading upon his forehead. Fugaku had done it, and Itachi knew that his father was capable of raping someone, but the older Uchiha didn't want his younger sibling worrying himself over something so trivial. The eighteen year old had his suspicions of his father relapsing, but Itachi could've sworn Fugaku had stopped the repulsive act. "Dammit!" He growled, entwining his blunt nails into the root of his hair, baring his teeth while shutting his eyelids with tenacity. His father was doing so fucking good, then what the hell happened?! Itachi worried his bottom lip, sliding his palms languidly down his face, gritting his teeth, while finding his body loosing balance until his butt made contact with the floor and everything came back. The abuse; The pleasure; the negative publicity and pandemonium.

_"Itachi, come here son." The raven looked up from his toys, at 7 years old smiling with great enthusiasm at the call of his name. Itachi rose from his position on the hardwood floor, while 5 year old Sasuke drew pictures with Mikoto. Stalking upstairs and down towards the master bedroom, the elder sibling went, his breath hitching when he opened the large door and felt the cold air abruptly engulf his meager body. Fugaku sat on the bed, his eyes glazed over and the empty bottle of whiskey laid nonchalantly on the floor. He beckoned the young child forward at which, being the ignorant young child that he was, Itachi complied. Smiling pleasantly when his father lifted him onto the bed, and hovered over him. "Itachi, lets play a game-"_

_"-What kinda game?" Itachi inquired innocently as his father shoved his body onto the mattress and smiled genuinely. Fugaku leaned forward and kissed the nape of the young boy's neck, smirking against the warm skin when he felt Itachi shutter._

_"I can make you feel really good, son. All you have to be is listen to what I tell you, okay?" Itachi nodded and the abuse started then. _

Fugaku had gotten caught that day by Mikoto, who heard the sinful screams erupting from the master bedroom and had decided to investigate. However what she saw broke her heart, and the Uchiha's dignity. Molestation. Rape. Itachi felt it all and that's the main explanation as to why he's so cold hearted... As to why he despises his father so much and would do anything to keep Fugaku from hurting his younger brother. He refused to wallow in sorrow, so he hid his emotions behind the nonchalant mask that subdued his true feelings daily. The raven couldn't live if Fugaku attacked his otouto, however he couldn't fathom their father trying to get off on Sasuke either, since he was 16 years old... But did Fugaku have no limits anymore? The Uchiha sighed, staring vacantly at his freshly made bed, mind traveling frantically as he tried desperately to conjure up motives and triggers that roused the libidinal behavior within his father. "What has Fugaku done?" Itachi mused into both calloused palms, dwelling heavily on his past experiences with his ill father, but had to stop reminding himself of the pain when Mikoto knocked softly on the door and entered. Itachi stared vacantly at his mother, her body trembling and eyes glistening in the lamp light. Mikoto stalked towards Itachi's bed where she then sat, before abruptly covering her quivering lip to hide the fact that she was going to cry. "Mother..."

"Itachi, I think your father is relapsing. Fugaku is drinking again, and I can't live if he hurts you again...Maybe this time he might go for Sa...Sa-" the tears streamed down her cheeks, and Itachi just watched. He hasn't seen his mother cry since the day she caught Fugaku molesting him in the master bedroom, and it irritated the shit outta him. Her nimble body shook and Itachi felt that he had to comfort his mother but how? What could he possibly say? The raven rose from the floor, making his way towards his mother before coming to an abrupt halt as that dreaded voice erupted into the air.

"Itachi, come har now!" Mikoto's eyes enlarged, and that bewildered expression met Itachi's stunned one. How did he know he'd come home? Now that Itachi was a grown man, he stayed gone until Fugaku went to sleep at night to avoid seeing him again. For 3 weeks during his absence, the elder child came straight home each day and enjoyed himself, but today Itachi could've swore Fugaku had passed out in his room. Itachi glanced over his shoulder, at the master bedroom right in front of him, and he cringed. Mikoto entwined her fingers and prayed on Itachi's bed while her son ventured down the hallway and opened the bedroom door. Fugaku stared vacantly at his son, eyes taking in every aspect of that gorgeous body. It's been years since he'd gazed at him, and at the moment Itachi wanted to run away but the pride got the best of him. "I haven't seen yoooooou in days, care to explain?" Those onyx eyes hardened, and Itachi pursed his lips as his hands trembled.

_'Face your fear...Come on dammit, don't let him fuck with you.'_

"I've been out, problem?" Itachi glared at his father, who chuckling and rose from his seat on the edge of the bed. Itachi grew taut, eyes following his father's person no matter where he went in his general area. The 18 year old learned from his first mistake of letting his guard down and trusting this bastard, at which he damn sure wasn't going to make a fool of himself again. "What do you need, Fugaku?-"

"-Don't you dare call me by my name, Itachi! Did you forget that I'm your father?!" Itachi clenched his fists, eyes nonchalant and physiognomy blank.

"A father wouldn't molest his own child. A father wouldn't rape his son for 2 years of his life." He countered bluntly. Clenching his hands even more, Itachi began glaring at Fugaku, his teeth barely languidly. "A father wouldn't relapse and expect his victimized son to accept him!-"

"-You wanted me to and you know it!" Itachi gawked at him, mouth agape and anger rousing frantically within his convulsing body.

"You are sick! I hope you go to hell-"

"-I'll see you thar then." Itachi turned on his heels abruptly, gawking at Sasuke who stared vacantly at the two, his eyes frantically searching for answers.

"Sa...Sasuke-"

"-Father what did you do to Itachi? What the hell happened?!"

"Watch your language boy! I didn't doooooo anything, and you will respect me!-"

"-If you did nothing wrong... Why the fuck is mother crying?! And what does Itachi mean by victimizing?!" Itachi met those enlarged onyx eyes averting his gaze as Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "...He...He raped you didn't he?...and you told me he wouldn't do something like that. You lied to me, Itachi!-"

"-It was never like that, Sasuke. He'd stopped and I thought... I thought he changed." Sasuke stormed off, ignoring itachi who called for him to no a vail. The front door slammed shut to the Manor and the elder sibling knew Sasuke definitely needed time to comprehend everything.

* * *

Sasuke ran down the sidewalk during the night, his breath hitching in the cold Autumn breeze, white clouds of breath puffing from his agape mouth. The raven kept running, he didn't want to stop and he sure as hell didn't plan on it. So many things bombarded his now clustered mind, and everything didn't make any fucking sense!

_Fugaku was a kid molester._

_Fugaku molested and/or raped his brother._

_Fugaku raped a stranger 3 weeks ago._

How could this man with so much power and respect conjure up in his mind to do such things to anyone for sexual gratification. Sasuke didn't feel safe and he couldn't fathom why Mikoto stayed married to that damn pedophile?! She didn't have one child by him but two! Was Itachi being raped before Sasuke was been born or after? The younger raven clutched his head, whipping his head left and right, eyes glistening from the cold air viciously attacking his enlarged orbs. The street lights flickered on, and the usual junkies and prostitutes lingered on the counter or against buildings, eyes following the rapidly moving person. Life was so fucked up! Why was this happening to them, and who the hell did his father rape? Sasuke grew more enraged about the adversity at hand placing full blame on his father and his "victim". He skidded to an abrupt halt, bracing his palms upon his knees, and Sasuke panted for breath his onyx eyes sizing up the brick building adjacent to him. The stone stairs up front led to the entrance of the local library and soon said Sasuke found himself face to face with the front doors of the establishment at which he wasted no time going inside. A few people still remained inside even at this time of night, so he quickly walked over toward a computer and plopped down in the seat, frantically typing on the abandoned electronic. Onyx eyes searching frantically, he skimmed and clicked on various websites regarding the Uchiha Sex scandal. Resting his forearms on the counter, he began indulging himself in the documents, divulging all that he could about his estranged father.

_Fugaku Uchiha, the greatest and most powerful man alive was convicted of molesting his 8 year old son, Itachi Uchiha. Insiders claim that the man had been having sexual relations with his son for the pass 2 years without any signs or suspicions._

Sasuke clicked a different link, his eyes narrowing as he continued to research.

_Fugaku has suffered from post traumatic stress disorder after being physically, mentally, and sexually abused by both parents during his early childhood. This man has suffered enough and by overcoming this adversity in his life, Fugaku has become a multibillionaire and still he has maintained an ideal image in the media._

The raven groaned, rubbing his throbbing temples but soon exited off the Internet when he heard footsteps behind him. Sasuke whipped around, staring emotionlessly at Kyuubi who smiled halfheartedly at his younger teammate and accepted the seat next to him. "Hey, Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sasuke averted his gaze, carding his trembling fingers through a sea of jet black locks before scoffing at the senior.

"I should be asking you the same question." Kyuubi wore an orange t shirt, his hair braided into a low riding braid, and his booty shorts hugged his toned thighs perfectly, which Sasuke of course noticed.

"I needed to get out the house... My dad and I got into another argument about Naruto again-"

"Really, you guys seriously need to work that shit out-"

"Whatever, like he'll listen to me. I caught him beating Naruto until he went unconscious today." Sasuke gawked a Kyuubi, watching the red head push a few strands of hair behind his ear and sighed languidly. "Naruto, needs to leave. He needs to go some where else, since living with our parents is dangerous enough for him-"

"-Why are parents so fucked up?!" Sasuke exclaimed, eliciting the librarian to scowled him for being to loud in the facility. "I wonder why they treat him so badly."

"...I ponder on that exact same question every night until I fall asleep, but you know what... I've never been able to achieve clarification. Maybe my parents are just insane." Kyuubi announced, face palming himself, while Sasuke watched him closely. The way Kyuubi acted rouse something within the younger male, but he pushed the feeling away, letting the nights event engulf him into darkness.

"I understand your pain, Kyu. Maybe there is no explanation. They do it just for the hell of it, knowing that they have the power to manipulate the system." Kyuubi nodded assuringly, realizing that what Sasuke just said had to be the cause to all the unexplained bullshit in his life.

"Yeah, I guess...Well, I better go, it wasn't the best idea to leave Naruto home with those lunatics." Kyuubi abruptly announced, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, while rising from the seat and he turned to leave but stopped dead in his tracks. "...umm, Sasuke?" The raven looked up at Kyuubi, taking note in the hardening of his emerald eyes that now looked directly into his. "...Do you know anyone or anything about what happened to Naruto after the game 3 weeks ago?" Sasuke gawked at Kyuubi, his breath hitched inside his esophagus as he gazed absentmindedly into those emotionless eyes.

_"I think I raped someone a few weeks ago."_

Sasuke shook his head no, his eyes transfixed on the red head who continued to violate his person with those emerald eyes. "No, why you ask?"

"...He's been acting strange lately and this change in demeanor didn't start till after the game. Since, you're in his grade... I thought that you'd know something."

"If I find out anything, you'll be the first to know, Kyu." With that Kyuubi gave the latter a palm wave and stalked out the double doors, his back towards Sasuke who sat in the wooden chair and groaned. Why did life have to be so damn complicated? Sasuke braced his body up on the arm of the chair, rising to his feet firmly only to exit out into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Naruto limped down the vacant corridor of his high school, clutching his arms protecting into a self embrace while very few students gawked at him. The pregnant 16 year old (yes he still managed to keep his child), cringed at the pain, pulling the green turtle neck up on the lower half of his face. Welts, bruises, cuts, and dried blood covered his entire physique so he covered ever aspect of his body to hide the evidence of domestic abuse. The blonde hurt so fucking bad and all he wanted was to run away, give birth to this rape child and move on with his life as if nothing had happened. Life was all about making choices or learning from adversity even when you felt so small at one point in your life. The final bell erupted into the silent air, eliciting Naruto to jump from being startled, but he soon regained his composure and continued his journey towards class. Thirty minutes late to school and now he was all alone in the hall limping and cringing from the excruciating physical sufferings that attacked him. "Naruto, hey dobe!" The blonde glanced over his shoulder, groaning at sight of Sasuke who flailed his arms to gain the boy's attention. Naruto lolled against the metal lockers, quenching his left eye shut as Sasuke approached him hastily, and he struggled desperately to gain his breath.

"...What?" He bluntly retorted, rolling his eyes nonchalantly.

"Your dad beat you that bad?" Naruto averted his gaze down the corridor, groaning inwardly when he felt Sasuke grab his chin firmly between his fingers and turned the boy's head towards him. Sasuke shook his head languidly in disapproval. "You don't have to take this abuse from him Naruto." Azure eyes glistened, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip to keep it from quivering and all at once Naruto felt this wave of uselessness wash over his body.

"You don't know nothing."

"I know more than you think I know. Dobe, you can't keep allowing your father to abuse you like this!-"

"-Shut up! Let me handle this my way! And since when did you get the audacity to tell me what to do, I just met you a few days ago!-"

"-Stop postponing it, Dobe! Your brother is worried sick about you!" Sasuke pushed his front up against Naruto, his knee slipping in between the blonde's legs straddling him and eliciting a soft moan to erupt from his lips. The raven stared intently into those at blue eyes, his eyes frantically searching for answers as Naruto parted his lips slightly and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hands.

"You...you don't know what it's like to feel unloved by your own parents-"

"-But I know what it's like to feel neglected." Naruto gawked at him, watching Sasuke look down at his lips then back up towards those gorgeous eyes. "I know your pain 'cause I live it daily."

"...Te...Teme." Naruto mused, hesitantly squirming against the locker as Sasuke continued to calculate him intently. "Don't act like you care-"

"-But I do care-"

"-I don't want you too-"

"-To bad already caring." Naruto pouted like a stubborn child, gawking at Sasuke when he kissed the blonde abruptly on the cheek and pulled away. "See you around, dobe." Sasuke threw his hand up nonchalantly in the air, stalking down the hallway towards his classroom, ignoring the bewildered look Naruto sent in his general direction. The blonde placed his hand upon his cheek, gawking at the raven who now disappeared behind the corner.

"Teme!" He exclaimed.

* * *

_**~I tried but I failed miserably! I guess you shouldn't expect updates everyday, but then again you never know what I might do! Ha! Ha! And more Ha! Follow, Favor, Review, do whatever you see fit to! Peace!~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

**_~5~_**

"Dammit, Uzumaki! Get you head out cha ass, and get that god damn ball!" Kyuubi groaned and ran towards Itachi, his eyes analyzing the raven who dribbled the basketball swiftly before him. Naruto sat on the bleachers, his light blue orbs calculating the basketball practice that he decided to stay for and watch just to see the coach yell at Kyuubi for 2 hours straight, and so far it was very humorous for him. Lolling against the bleacher behind him, Naruto watched Kyuubi snag the ball from Itachi's grasp (which Naruto evidently realized he let him have it), and dribble hastily down the court, throwing the ball in a right hand layup and scored for his team. Itachi smirked, shaking his head before jogging around the interior dimensions of the gym for loosing his match. Sasuke rose from his seat and Naruto noticed then how toned and fit his thighs were, how muscular his biceps and triceps were, and how gorgeous he looked standing proud before everyone else with great confidence that he could win... Naruto liked that a lot. Kyuubi smirked at Sasuke, passing him the ball before the raven passed it right back and Kyuubi began dribbling the ball with experience. Both males started calculating the other and anticipating each move that they would possibly make, at which Naruto gawked at them.

The ball bounced and bounced under Kyuubi's control, but Sasuke seemed unfazed by the intimidation that the red head radiated from his taut body. The blonde became eager, his azure eyes widened at each second until he felt this tantalizing sensation surge through his body. An unexplainable eerie feeling engulfing his body whole, so Naruto abruptly rose from his seat and exited out of the guy and into the main corridor to his left, but found himself staring deadpan at the man who raped him weeks ago. Naruto grew taut his azure eyes growing dull as the raven haired man (now with a clean shave and nice business clothes) stalked towards his convulsing person, and extended out his hand towards him. Naruto winched at said hand, recollecting that same palm that touched his once innocent flesh, and caressed his once wholesome body. Naruto shivered, hesitantly grabbing the older man's hand, his eyes wide in great fear. "I'm, Fugaku Uchiha... I was wondering if you knew where they were holding basketball practice? I can't seem to find that gym anywhere in this school." Naruto gulped down the tight knot logged in his throat, languidly averting his attention towards the gymnasium doors.

"It's...it's in there s...sir." Naruto stated, extending his trembling index finger to his right, eyes refusing to look directly at the man any longer. Fugaku arched an eyebrow, but despite himself thanked Naruto and walked pass him, only to come to a hiatus at which he turned and called after Naruto who hastily retreated down the corridor. The blonde froze, his eyes wide and sweat beading. Turning Naruto looked into those same black eyes, fearing the man who degraded him 3 weeks ago.

"Kid, do I know you from somewhere?" Naruto yelped at that, shaking his head "no" vigorously and soon ran down the corridor, eyes filled with tears of anguish and despair.

_'Why was this man here? Uchiha?! He said his name was Uchiha! Could that be Itachi and Sasuke's dad?! I'm having their little sibling?! _

Naruto almost regurgitated at the epiphany, his azure eyes screwing shut as he skidded to a halt, and hugged his body close. He had been raped by Sasuke's father, now he's having his little brother/sister. Life was already screwed up for him, he didn't want it to get even more fucked. Groaning into his palms, Naruto stood alone in the desolate hallway, and stayed there pondering on the situation for the remainder of practice.

* * *

Kyuubi and Itachi barged through the front door of the Uzumaki-Namikaze home, their hands entwined and lips smashed against one another's. "Kyuubi?! Is that you, son?" Kushina inquired from the kitchen, eliciting Itachi to pull away just in time before the red headed female entered into the living room to greet him. She came to a halt upon seeing Itachi. "Oh. Hi, Itachi, how's everything going at home?" She questioned tenderly.

"Everything is great Mrs. Uzumaki, thanks for asking. And you?" She blushed.

"Everything is wonderful as usual." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes slightly, noting that his mother had been lying through her teeth. Everything wasn't fine and Itachi knew it as well, since Kyuubi told him everything that had been happening behind closed doors.

"That's fantasti-"

"-Mother, we're going to go study. Please don't interrupt us, okay?" She nodded understanding, smiling when Kyuubi yelped abruptly. Which just so happened to be caused by Itachi who groped him. The raven, wearing a skintight black shirt, clad shorts (which Kyuubi picked for him to wear), and grey shoes stalked up the stairs, his long hair fixed into its usual low riding ponytail. Kyuubi soon followed in pursuit, his eyes averting towards his mother who called for him. "Yes?-"

"-Please, use protection." Kyuubi blushed at that, opening and closing his mouth but he couldn't seem to find the right words he'd been looking for. "I know that you're 18 years old now, but you also know you're not like other males your age. You and Itachi might love each other, but don't love him too much to have little Kyubbies and Itachies running around." Her eyes hardened at that, while Kyuubi shook his head assuringly and ran towards his room at the end of the hallway, smiling at Itachi who lolled shirtless on his bed. The sight roused sexual intentions within him, his body warming up with pleasure.

"What did your mom say?" Itachi inquired, as the red head closed the door, and kicked off his shoes.

"Nothing, just don't forget to use protection." Itachi laughed, his erection forming at the sight of Kyuubi pulling off his shirt as well. The 18 year old locked the door, strolling over towards his bed at which Itachi pulled him into his arms and smiled.

"I always use protection... Not for your safety but mine." Itachi kissed his neck, while Kyuubi hummed out in pleasure. "Really, Kyuu... Your father would kill me if he knew that we're sleeping with each other." The red head nodded in agreement, smiling at Itachi who pushed his back onto the mattress and straddled his legs on top of him, putting each knee on each side of Kyuubi's torso. "Like right about now, I'd be dead if he saw this. Plus, do you even want to have kids again?" The other 18 year old pondered on the question, his eyes shutting as Itachi kissed his neck several times, his breathing hitching and growing more of a labored task. "Tell me, Kyuu-"

"-Yes, I want another baby." Itachi looked at his boyfriend, eyes emotionless and strange.

"Do you want one now?" Itachi pulled his zipper down, Kyuubi's eyes intently watching the raven who pulled down his jeans, Kyuubi arching his back to give him more access to remove them. Did Kyuubi want another child? The first one wasn't planned, and it hadn't been Itachi's child either. Kyuubi ended up getting pregnant by Itachi's friend, Sasori during a drunken randevú at Deidara's house a few years back. Plus it was during the time the two had an altercation and decided to take a brief break from one another. Kyuubi had been in shock and denial; for he only wanted to have Itachi's children and no one else's no matter how much they asked him. Kyuubi noticed Itachi eying the condom adjacent to them on the wooden nightstand. Kyuubi would love that, but it also would be defiance against his own mother. Upon realizing that, Kyuubi smirked.

"We don't stop until I get pregnant, you understand?" Itachi's emotionless gaze then became a slight smile. Kyuubi then smiled with him. "I've always wanted us to be a family." He mused inwardly, but Itachi had heard it as well.

"Kyuubi, so have I." The raven cooed, leaning down to connect their lips together.

* * *

Sasuke was greeted by Naruto after practice, his eyes wide in fear and bottom lip quivering. The Uchiha had seen his father watch the team practice from the sidelines, but as soon as everyone dispersed towards the locker rooms, he'd vanished. The 16 year old was also pissed that Itachi and Kyuubi ran off before taking Naruto with them, so he had to take the non driver home, while his brother and Kyuubi did God knows what. "Probably fucking some where...dumbasses." Sasuke mused angrily under his breath, glaring at Naruto who watched him intently. "Got a staring problem?-"

"-Was that...that guy back there you...your dad?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow, while nodding his head "yes" languidly, but decided to ignore Naruto's nervous demeanor.

"Get in the car, Dobe. I'll take you out to eat or something." Sasuke ordered, sitting down in the seat, as Naruto absentmindedly stood outside of the passenger door, eyes enlarged and transfixed. "Dobe?! Get in the car or I'm leaving you here and you'll walk home!" Naruto was startled, his azure eyes darting towards Sasuke who glared at him with complete anger surging through in body. _Kami! Why?! _Naruto opened the door, slipping into the front seat at which Sasuke groaned under his breath and put the car in reverse, backing out of the parking space. Naruto sat paralyzed in the front seat, his hands clutching his book bag desperately into his arms, but he at least remained quiet and not as loquacious as normal. "What do you want to eat, Naruto?" Sasuke inquired, his eyes averting from the street for a mere second, to analyze Naruto who had become more relax now. Sasuke drove down the road, his hands gripping ten and two, while the smell of peaches filled the interior of the black and red charger that the young Uchiha possessed. Naruto shrugged his shoulder's nonchalantly, smiling halfheartedly at Sasuke who narrowed his eyes. "McDonald's it is then-"

"-But I don't want tha-"

"-Shut the hell up, Dobe. We're eating McDonald's and you're gonna like it.-"

"-Is this our first date?" Sasuke gawked at him, baffled by the question that now remained floating hopelessly in the air. It was now Sasuke's turn to shrug his shoulders nonchalantly. "If this is a date, we should go somewhere nice. If you make me mad, I might not ask you out for a second one." Naruto teased, stealing a glance at the convulsing raven adjacent to him.

"Whatever...Where do you want to go, then?"

* * *

Itachi panted for breath, Kyuubi moaning under him, each glistening from the sweat plastered upon their tiring bodies. The raven's hair dangled before him, and Kyuubi's red hair went every which way on the pillows, his emerald eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust. The Uchiha braced his body up, pushing his lower half forward, eliciting a cry of pleasure to leave Kyuubi's agape mouth. Itachi was so fucking tired, but he had to keep his boyfriend happy and he loathed seeing Kyuu sad. "Ta...Tachi!...Wait...Wait." The raven gripped a handful of distorted bed sheets, his chest heaving for breath. They'd never had sex this many times in one day and he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. He'd admit, Itachi loved the idea, he just didn't have the energy to keep going. "Tachi...Let me ride." Kyuubi volunteered through pants for breath, but Itachi didn't need to be told twice. He gripped Kyuubi's waist and rolled over, grunting as his weight fell upon his body. The red head looked amazing. His long hair cascading down his back, hair slithering down upon his toned pectorals and hid his erect nipples.

"You...You look so...damn sexy-"

"-Thanks...Damn, you feel...so much bigger now." Itachi groaned, his eyes clenching shut as Kyuubi rose off of his body and came back down on top languidly. Kyuubi rested his hands onto Itachi's torso, rising languidly before protruding the dick back into his anus. "Sh...Shit!"

"This isn't...working!" Kyuubi gasped out for breath, crying out in ecstasy as Itachi began to pound inside him, after rolling them back over so he topped. Arching his back, groaning within his throat, the Uzumaki curled his toes, Itachi oscillating between his legs rapidly. Digging his blunt nails into the mattress, Itachi rocked his lower half into Kyuubi's hips, wet flesh smacking against the other as Kyuubi cursed and screamed out in bliss.

"Fuck me!...aaaaah...ugh...DAMMIT, YES! Give it to me...I, I need it!" The red head rolled his eyes back, feeling the penis protrude his tender anus and retreat from inside him just as quick.

"Scream...my name." Itachi growled, gripping the right side of Kyuubi's hip, slithering his calloused palm behind him and towards the 18 year old's ass, spreading his ass cheeks as he fucked him senseless.

"Itachi!...Itachi!...ugh...nmmmmgh,fuck! I need more! Give me your dick!...ITACHIIIIIII!" The headboard slammed consistently against the wall, and the sinful sounds erupted from their mouths as they continued the blissful sex between one another.

"Yeah...baby, ugh! Oooooh, yeah Kyuubi just...just-"

"-Don't stop...so good...you're so good, I need more!" Itachi rammed into his prostate, Kyuubi arching his back wildly, whipping his head left and right, toes curling until they cramped up. Itachi leaned forward, kissing the nape of his lover's neck, slithering his moist appendix up towards the Uzumaki's agape mouth, where he then slipped his tongue in and kissed Kyu passionately. Lower half smacking into Kyuubi's abused anus, Itachi braced his body up, groaning against the red head's lips that tried to devour his in their duel for dominance. Legs coiled around his thin waist, saliva sharing amongst the two, Itachi fucked Kyuubi as they made out, hearing the sounds of great sex feeling the once silent atmosphere. Third time having sex in their little attempt to conceive a baby. Itachi grunted loudly, his penis driving deep within Kyuubi, who squirmed and begged for more.

"You...you love this dick don't you?" It drove Uzumaki crazy when the Uchiha talked dirty to him, and he knew that shit was sexy.

"Yeah! OH GOD!...Yeah, I..I love it a lot, baby!-"

"-Better...than Sasori's?" Kyuubi groaned, clutching the raven's back, pulling his front dependently against him, his nails clawing away at Itachi's back. Kyuubi threw his head back, chest pressed tightly against chest, his mouth slightly agape. Itachi slithered his hand down the teen's back, caressing his spine and groping Kyu's ass as he pounded up inside the teen.

"So much better!...bi...bigger too!"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

_Kushina stood in the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face as her 18 year old son's screams echoed in the ginormous home. She chopped the carrots, trying her best to ignore the two hormone crazed teens upstairs who practically shook the house from its foundation. She cooked the dinner for tonight (just enough for three people to eat), and glanced over her shoulder when the front door opened to reveal Minato Namikaze. "Good afternoon dear."_

_"Yeah, good evening love." He stalked towards his wife, kissing her tenderly upon her succulent lips. Minato wrapped his arms around her lean waist, nuzzling his head into the nape of her neck, and smiled innocently. "I love you, Kush-"_

**_BOOM!...BOOM! BOOM..BOOM!_**

_"The fuck is that?" Minato inquired curiously, averting his bewildered gaze towards Kushina who snickered under her breath. His eyes widened, and before you knew it, Minato had sprinted towards the staircase and headed up towards his son's room. "KYUUUUBI!"_

* * *

Sasuke watched the blonde eat his fries, those onyx eyes lingering on the meal he'd bought the blonde from McDonald's. After arguing and wasting gas unnecessarily, they finally agreed to settle for Mickey D's like it should have been done the first damn time! Naruto didn't speak to Sasuke at all, and of course it pestered the raven. "Naruto, what's on your mind?" Azure eyes met his abruptly, the Uzumaki growing taut at the question, and his eyes hardening.

"...nothing...nothing's wrong. Why would you ask?-"

"-Kyuubi, said you've been acting weird lately and I'm starting to see what he means-"

"-So is that why you brought me out? So you could meddle in my fucking business?! Kyuubi made you do this, let me guess he paid you!-"

"-He didn't pay me a damn thing, I just want to know why the hell are you acting so damn strange!" Naruto bared his teeth, dropping the nugget back into the boxer before shoving it towards Sasuke who narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!-"

"-I want you to tell me what's going on!-"

"-Its none of your god damn business!" Sasuke gripped the table with tenacity, his eyes hardening by the seconds as Naruto, grabbed his belongings and rose from the seat and exited the doors, with Sasuke hot in pursuit.

"I'm trying to help you! You're so use to being screwed over, that you won't even let me help your sorry ass!" Naruto came to an abrupt halt, his azure eyes glistening and hands clenched into tight fists.

"I'm sorry?! I'm a sorry piece of ass?! Well, you dad didn't think I was a sorry piece of ass when he-" Naruto cut his sentence short, storming off, leaving a flabbergasted Sasuke Uchiha behind to decipher what Naruto meant, but he couldn't seem to fathom anything. He couldn't divulge anything and that pissed him the fuck off.

_'The fuck my dad has to do anything with this?' _

* * *

_**SNEEK PEEK OF UPCOMING CHAPTER:**_

_Semen leaked from Kyuubi, sweat trickling down his body while Itachi calculated his delicious person intently. The raven laid next to his boyfriend of 5 years (They'd been "secretly" dating since 7th grade), and pulled the red head into his warm embrace. Kyuubi cooed at this, his breath evening out after finally coming down from his recent high. Kyu, was sure that he'd be pregnant, but since he couldn't actually tell when he was ovulating like normal women (and didn't have a menstrual cycle), everything was done out of pure guessing. Itachi held him close, the bed sheets entwined within their entangled legs, covering up the necessary parts. "Kyu?..."_

_"yeah?..."_

_"I love you so much. I mean, I know I haven't told you that in a while, but I want you to know that you mean the wor-" the bedroom door slammed open against the wall, startling both lovers who jumped and gawked at the now furious blonde standing in the entrance way of Kyuubi's bedroom._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Minato exclaimed, eyes glaring daggers at both boys who gawked at him in complete fear. Without warning or even consideration on his part, Minato charged forward towards the raven..._

* * *

_**~Ha! Lemon! yay?! Nay?! It's okay?! Well, I tried to make it more interesting and yes there is a possibility that Kyuubi might end up pregnant again! Hmmm, Fugaku meeting Naruto... 0.o. I bet you're wondering what's going to Itachi since Minato is pissed he's sleeping with his son...*cough, cough* Kyuubi's a closeted gay *cough* well, Follow, Favor, Review do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

**_~6~_**

Sasuke sighed languidly, his eyes transfixed on the road as he drove home from McDonald's after his little spout with Naruto. He just wanted to rest at home, and possibly wrap his mind around the gist of what Naruto had stated about his father. He wanted to decipher it, but how could he when he actually knew nothing of what was going on. Why was his family falling apart? Hell, he didn't need to ask that question it was simple. Their family was falling apart because his dad was a fucking cheater! However, why was Naruto so disoriented? Sasuke rolled his eye nonchalantly, whipping the car into the driveway before slamming on the brakes eliciting his head to smack hard against the stirring wheel. "God dammit!" the Uchiha growled, grimacing for a few minutes while rubbing his face.

Once he adjusted to the pain, Sasuke opened his onyx eyes, gawking upon seeing all of his mother's luggage in the front yard. "What...what the hell?" He mused, cutting off his car and exiting from the vehicle incredulous eyes watching his mother intently as she entered the front door of the Manor. "Mom!" She ignored her approaching son, her swollen eyes transfixed on the luggage that she now hauled towards her black Volvo. "Mother!" Mikoto glanced over her shoulder, rubbing her weary eyes with the back of her palms, before smiling weakly at her son. Mikoto's hair matted and brittle as if she hadn't taken care of it in weeks. Her eyes dull and the confident smile that she tried desperately to convey, faltered numerously. "What...Why are you packing?-"

"-Sasuke I can't take your father's behavior anymore... I love him... I really do I just can't-" the tears poured from her eyes, while Sasuke pulled his mother into a hug. Her tears soaking the sleeve of his shirt while the raven gazed absentminded at the agape entrance of the Manor. His mother deserved better, but she also didn't need to leave their family. Everything was crumbling while he seemed like the only one who cared enough to try to put everything back together. Fugaku was whoring around, Itachi was never home, and Mikoto had finally given up all hope of every replenishing their love. His mother clutched a handful of his t-shirt into her petite hands, convulsing and sobbing while Sasuke stroked his hand along her back in attempts to soothe Mikoto. "He...He's a dog!...a dog!... And to think I actually... Got pregnant by him again!" Sasuke's eyes widened, gripping his mother's forearms, he pulled her away, holding her steady before him as those long jet black bangs subdued her face from him. Sasuke stared at his mother as if calculating, but it baffled him.

_Mikoto Uchiha was pregnant again by Fugaku! _

This pissed the young man off! His mother is trying all she can to please this man, who evidentially doesn't give two shits about her or that she's pregnant with his child. It also bothered him that, she would lie in bed with this man and let him have sex with her knowing all that's been going on! She's a fool just for having another baby by him! Mikoto sniffled, her bottom lip quivering viciously, while her 16-year-old son gazed down at her abdomen, noticing the bump for the first time. "How many months are you?" He bluntly asked, his gaze hardening as his mother refused to acknowledge him.

"..."

"How many months are you?!"

"2...2 months." Sasuke gawked at her, his hands slipping from her forearms as the woman held her body close and cried out.

"...Dad's the father, right?" Mikoto shook her head no languidly.

"You...You cheated?" Sasuke exclaimed, his mouth agape while Mikoto grabbed the bag of luggage next to her. "Dad got a vasectomy 2 weeks ago!...Why?...Why would you do that?-"

"-Shut up! Shut up...don't make me look like the bad person!" She screamed out, her onyx eyes aflame as Sasuke clenched his jaw shut, eyes intently analyzing his "innocent" mother. "Fugaku is a bad man. I've lived with him, being abused! Catching him abusing my son! And he tried...he tried to take you... But I wouldn't let him." Sasuke felt no remorse or pity for her actions, that was the past and he loathed what had come about in this family. "I don't care what you think! I'm happy now! Me and my baby will live happily!-"

"-Is that why you're leaving?! This whole time you've played innocent house wife, when you're running around having an affair with some stud!-"

"-Don't you ever say that again!-"

"-Admit it! You're leaving to go with that things' father-" Mikoto in a pit of rage, slapped Sasuke across the face, watching her son grow taut before her daring eyes. She had to do what she had to, in order for her to find true happiness. Sasuke wasn't going to ruin a damn thing for her, but she felt a tinge bit guilty for laying her hands on him in such manner.

"I've found someone who will treat me better than your father...he loves me...he's a better man than Fugaku and I won't let you disrespect him no matter how you may feel!" Sasuke glared at his mother, blood dripping from the corner of his bottom lip. Mikoto was no different from Fugaku, they both were sick in the head and Sasuke loathed those two enigma. He had a huge anathema against cheaters...Now, his family is falling apart because of it.

"Father, cheated on you 3 fucking weeks ago! You're pregnant and you have the audacity to claim it as his and act like nothing's ever happened..." Sasuke face palmed himself in disbelief, shaking his head languidly. "You're a whore." He cackled, refusing to gaze at Mikoto's bewildered physiognomy. The raven laughed, knowing deep down inside he was breaking. Everything around him was breaking, if it hasn't been already demolished. "A...a whore." He snickered, while Mikoto tried to decipher her son. "My mom is a fucking whore." Sasuke lost his mind, cutting the laughter short before pursing his lips as a few tears trickled down his emotionless face. Eyes unfazed, and expression unexplainable. This made his mother fearful of what was yet to come.

"Sasuke?" She inquired, extending her hand out cautiously towards him to caress his face, wincing in pain when he abruptly grasped her wrist and held it forcefully. Those onyx eyes glared at her, his lips curling languidly into a snarl. Sasuke hated this woman; this whore; This bitch! It couldn't be the Mikoto Uchiha that he loved and cherished... She's gone, leaving this promiscuous woman in her place. Sasuke shoved her backwards, eliciting his mother to stumble and fall back on her ass. The luggage fell upon the others, clattering and tumbling over. Astonished and flabbergasted, Mikoto watched her son, his eyes enraged and bloodshot. He was extremely pissed, which shocked her since she'd never seen this side of him in his 16 years of living. He got that from his father's side of the family.

"...You lied to me; you deceived me; you mean nothing to me-" A man stalked towards the opening of Manor, his shirt open revealing his toned body and pants slightly unzip. His shaggy brunette hair, slicked back and the smirk upon his face irritated the shit outta Sasuke. The teenager glared at him, his fists clenching and flesh boiling. Those mocking eyes staring daringly into his enraged ones. "I can't believe you'd betray my father like this...Obito!?"

* * *

"Itachi!" Kyuubi moaned out the other's name loudly, his back arching as he came hard upon said Itachi's torso, eliciting the raven to come soon afterwards. Both convulsed in a scorching heap of flesh, panting for breath together. Itachi worried his bottom lip, loving the feeling of being inside Kyuubi's warm hilt, but he languidly removed his shaft, laying down next to him. Semen leaked from Kyuubi, sweat trickling down his body while Itachi calculated his delicious person intently. The raven laid next to his boyfriend of 5 years (They'd been "secretly" dating since 7th grade), and pulled the red-head into his warm embrace. Kyuubi cooed at this, his breath evening out after finally coming down from his recent high. Kyu, was sure that he'd be pregnant, but since he couldn't actually tell when he was ovulating like normal women (and didn't have a menstrual cycle), everything had been done out of pure guessing. Itachi held him close, the bed sheets entwined within their entangled legs, covering up the necessary parts. "Kyu?..."

"yeah?..."

"I love you so much. I mean, I know I haven't told you that in a while, but I want you to know that you mean the wor-" the bedroom door slammed open against the wall, startling both lovers who jumped and gawked at the now furious blonde standing in the entrance way of Kyuubi's bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Minato exclaimed, eyes glaring daggers at both boys who gawked at him in complete fear.

"Father...Let...Let me explain." Kyuubi pleaded, immediately dressing himself in boxers as Itachi gawked at Minato who snarled at him. It was clear Kyuubi hadn't told his father about his homosexuality, and Itachi was more than horrified to be caught in such a way. "Dad-"

"-Is this how much Naruto has corrupted your mind?! Is this your way of rebelling against me?!-"

"-Naruto, has nothing to do with this!-"

"-I see this Uchiha boy has something to do with it! He's corrupting your mind with this gayness that I will not tolerate in my home! Uchiha's have always been known to be filthy sluts and whores." Itachi clenched his fists, the bed sheets wrapped around his waist to detain himself. Leaning over the edge of the bed, he dressed himself while the other two argued with one another, Itachi ignoring the blonde who glared at him. "Uchiha! You deserve to go back to that worthless father of yours and become his bitch again...You seemed pretty good at that from what I re-" Itachi slammed his fist against Minato's face, watching the man stumble back as he heaved for breath during his little outage. Kyuubi grabbed Itachi, pulling the raven away from his father to prevent him from doing anymore damage.

"I was never his bitch!...I'll never be anyone's bitch!... I love you're son and I don't give a shit what you think about shows how naïve and pitiful you truly are!" Itachi whipped his attention towards Kyuubi, abruptly pulling his face into a passionate kiss right in front of his dad. Without warning or even consideration on his part, Minato charged forward towards the raven. Itachi dodged a right hook, leaving his abdomen wide open at which, Minato slammed his bluntly knee into Itachi's torso. The raven gagged, blood lingering down his quivering lip as Minato punched in square in the jaw. Kyuubi shoved his dad, Itachi glaring daggers and his skin boiling.

"Kyuubi, this gayness has to stop!"

"I love whoever I want! I'm a man now!-"

"-You can't love anyone you want in my house!" Minato throttled Kyuubi, at which Itachi tackled the man to the hardwood floor. His fists repeatedly connecting to his face in a pit of rage. Itachi beat him until his knuckles bled. The blonde slammed his forehead against the raven's, Itachi falling backwards while screeching in excruciating pain. Minato swung. Landing a bone crunching hit to Itachi's jaw, before tackling him onto the freezing cold floor. He pinned down Itachi's hands, panting for breath as he glared at him. Minato then punched his jaw, drawing blood under his left eye. "My son will never be a gay! And I dare you to show your face around here again!" Minato exclaimed, earning a painful jab to the stomach from Itachi. The blonde coughed up blood, falling backwards off up the Uchiha, as Itachi hastily topped him. His fist slammed against Minato's face, ignoring the Kyuubi who yelled, pleaded, and tried to stop him. Itachi only saw red.

"I love your son! -punch- I love him! -punch- And I fucking hate you!" The last hit landed on the floor as Minato gawked at the teenager on top of him. Blood stained Itachi's fist and Minato's clothes. We both panted for breath, glaring daggers at one another.

"Ta...Tachi, it's over now." Minato's face was covered in blood, blood stained and fresh blood that trickled and fall every which way. Itachi's lip was busted and he had a cut until his left eye that now was swollen since Minato hit him with his wedding ring on. If you saw the two, you'd claim Itachi had won, but inside he felt that he lost for stooping so low. God, how exhausted he felt.

"...Haaaaa...I-Haaaaa...I love you, Kyuubi." Itachi pleaded, his enraged gaze transfixed on Minato who glared back just as hateful. Blood mixed, and they both were in pain.

"...You...better leave my...house now!" Kyuubi's father croaked, his body too weak to even get off the floor. "...We'll have another round...You just be ready." Itachi turned towards Kyuubi who nodded assuringly. The raven wobbled to the door, after struggling profusely to gain his equilibrium. The red-head followed closely in pursuit, helping Itachi down the stairs where Kushina gawked at the raven and then gasped upon seeing her husband.

"Oh Kami! What the hell happened up there?!" Kushina exclaimed, cupping her cheeks into her calloused palms, averting her bewildered gaze between Itachi and Minato. Kyuubi flagged the inquire away, helping his boyfriend to his car where, he than sat Itachi in the passenger seat. Kushina rushed over to her husband, who swayed and wrapped her arms protectively around his waist. "Honey, do you need to see a doctor?-"

"-Just take me to bed." She complied, wrapping her arm around him tighter and escorted the blonde back towards their master bedroom. "...Naruto is to blame for this. He's corrupted...Kyuubi's mind long enough and...needs to be dealt with." Kushina glared at Minato before nodding.

"I'll handle him." She stated, but little did she know that Kyuubi stood at the base of the staircase, and had heard every word. The red-head growled, grabbing his duffle bag. He was furious with his parents and tired of their repulsive behavior against his brother. Stalking out the house in Itachi's skin-tight shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and sandals, Kyuubi threw his luggage into the trunk of the Uchiha's Bugatti, and hopped into the driver's side. Itachi laid in the seat next to him, left eye completely swollen now, and body cold.

"...Kyuubi, where-"

"-We've moving out..." Kyuubi looked at Itachi, his eyes shimmering with confidence. "We're eloping, Tachi." The raven chuckled, wincing as the excruciating pain attacked his chest.

"...Lets hope my baby is okay." Kyuubi arched an eyebrow at that, his hands gripping 10 and 2 as Itachi caressed his abdomen with his left hand. "...Kyuubi...I can't-I can't...breath." Itachi's voice went hoarse as his boyfriend watched the raven's chest struggle to suck in oxygen. "Kyuubi I..."

"Shut up, Itachi. Just don't speak." Kyuubi leaned over towards his lover, ripping open his to see the stab wound located dead center in his chest. "Shit! Itachi, why didn't you tell me, you'd been stabbed?!" Kyuubi growled at his friend. Itachi languidly raised his hand and touched Kyuu's forehead with his index and middle fingers.

"I'm...in soo much pain...I can't feel my...body-"

"-Shit! Okay, let me get you to a doctor."

* * *

Naruto stood at the front door of the Haruno's home, his azure eyes glistening from the previous tears that he cried after getting into that argument with Sasuke (also do to the hormonic changes in his body). The blonde felt bad about leaving Sasuke behind, however he felt as though he had a right to do so as well. Sasuke didn't need to know about his personal business, even if it involved his disturbed father who raped young boys just for the hell of it. Naruto stood paralyzed, his azure eyes intently calculating Sakura's person when she finally opened the front door after several excruciating minutes of waiting. She wore her hair in a short side ponytail, pink booty shorts and a red sleeveless shirt, and in her hand she grasped a cola. Naruto let himself in, his azure eyes turning abruptly to meet Sakura who seemed a little bewildered to see him at this time of day. It was around 7 in the afternoon and her best friend normally showed up around 4 or 5 if he intended on staying the night at her place. "What's up, Naru-"

"-We need to talk." He bluntly stated, his body growing taut as she gawked at him, while closing the door languidly and stalking towards the love seat. Naruto planted himself on the couch, his orange hoodie keeping in the warmth for his cold body. She crossed her legs, showing the toned limb that Naruto obviously noticed. "...I...I think I like Sasuke-"

"-Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha, the basketball player?!" She exclaimed, eyes wide in incredulity as her friend worried his bottom lip nervously, and blushed at her inquires. He nodded reassuringly. "What...What about Kiba? You guys are still together-"

"-I know. I know, but lately we haven't been talking and these feelings just started...plus I'm...I'm-"

"-You're what?" She inquired, leaning forward towards her friend who averted his guilty gaze away from her.

"...Im pregnant by Sasuke's father." Sakura gawked at him, mouth agape and expression priceless. She clutched a handful of cushions. It shocked the fuck outta her.

"Naruto! He's fucking married!-"

"-it wasn't like that!-"

"-That man is too old-"

"-Sakura, he raped me!" Naruto yelled, his eyes hardening when she abruptly cut her exclaims short to give Naruto sympathy. "He raped me, and I..."

"Why don't you get an abortion-"

"-No! I can't do that, you know how I feel about abortion, Sakura! Kyuubi aborted his child, and he cried for weeks about it. I don't want to be in that predicament!" Naruto wrapped his arms protectively around his convulsing body, watching Sakura rise from her position on the love seat and ventured towards him who sat a few feet away. Pulling Naruto into a loving hug, Sakura buried her face into the nape of his neck, listening to the boy sigh nervously.

"...Tell him." Naruto glanced down at her, noticing the pinkette staring up at him in his peripheral vision, before turning away. "...Tell Fugaku, since I think he has the right to know that he impregnated someone-"

"-What if he doesn't want to raise the baby... Shit! I don't even want his child, I was hoping to have Sas-"

"-Just tell him, please. It'll help I promise." Naruto groaned in annoyance, knowing Sakura would win this little debate whether he tried to convince her why he shouldn't or not.

"Fine...I'll let him know, but I can't do it alone." Sakura hugged him tightly.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way."

* * *

"Fugaku, doesn't deserve her-"

"-She's married!... You bastard!-"

"-Don't you dare talk to me that way! I saved her from him-"

"-No, you took her from him!" Obito charged toward Sasuke, Mikoto screaming for her lover to come back inside before Fugaku came home. The younger Uchiha, shoved his uncle away from his person, his teeth baring in outrage. This was his flesh and blood, someone who he trusted and he went around wrecking families?! Obito clenched his fists, eyes narrowing dangerously while Sasuke glared at him ready to attack if necessary. Mikoto rose cautiously from the cement walkway, her eyes enlarged in fear.

"Please...Sasuke, please just calm down baby. I love your father, but I had to-"

"-What reason gave you the audacity to fuck around with my uncle?!-"

"-Watch your mouth boy!" Obito retorted, eliciting Sasuke to abruptly avert his enraged gaze towards his once favorite uncle.

"You aren't my father!" He snapped, loathing how this man who once meant everything to him. He treated Sasuke like a prince and gave him everything that he wanted as a child. Obito gave him the attention that had been deprived from him by his parents, who never seemed to have enough time to deal with him. This man was his best friend; his shield in the time of need; his world, and to see him have an affair with his own mother pissed him off. "Was all the things you did for me a way to get closer to my mother?!" Obito gawked at him, amazed that he would even make such a repulsive accusation. "You used me to secretly have your way with her and pretended to care about me when you truly didn't give a shit!-"

"-It was never like that, Sasuke." His uncle tried to grab him but the young raven snatched his hand away, backing up to keep a good distance between each other. Sasuke shook his head languidly, eyes glistening from the accumulating tears. "...Sasuke-"

"-Shut the hell up!" He exclaimed, his hand trembling as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his now ringing cell phone. "...Hello?" He stated as calm and collective as possible, glaring daggers at his uncle who stood before him. Mikoto sat on the front steps of the Manor, fingers entwined as she prayed for peace.

"...Sasuke!...he's...he's..." Kyuubi's voice was frantic, eliciting the raven to grow taut.

"Calm down what's going on?!" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes frantically searching while his uncle and mother gawked at him with worried expressions upon their faces.

"...Itachi's not breathing!... He's dead!...The doctors are trying to...revive him but they can't!...fuck!...why?!...It's all my fault." Kyuubi broke down on the other end of the phone, as Sasuke's heart stopped. His brother wasn't breathing. They couldn't revive him. Itachi was dead?

"What the fuck you mean?!" Sasuke yelled, tears trickling over the brink of his eyelids. "He can't!...That's my brother! That's my fucking brother!-"

"...Im so...I'm so sorry!...They're still trying! You gotta come see if he's okay! I swear to god, I can't live without-" Sasuke ended the call, his eyes pouring out tears as Mikoto ran towards him and pulled the teen into a loving embrace. Sasuke broke down in her arms.

"Itachi...he's...he's-"

"-shhhh, everything we be okay. Whatever's going on, God can fix it." Sasuke didn't even want his mother touching him, but at the moment he needed comfort so he continued to allow her to soothe him. Clutching the back of her shirt tightly, he wept, eyes swollen and throat tightening.

_He didn't believe that much in God, but he sure as hell wanted him to make a miracle happen for his brother._

* * *

**BACKGROUND:**

**_I feel that I need to talk about the gist of my story, so people can have a better understanding about what is going on. I've got a few questions that need to be addressed, so I'll do it now. _**

**1) myownperson2010667:**

**What happened to the other baby,?**

_Well, back in the early years of high school during Kyuubi's sophomore year after one of his and Itachi's big break ups... Kyuubi went to a party at Deidara's house and there he got drunk (yes, they were drinking at 15 b/c they're bad). And Sasori took advantage of Kyuubi since he was jealous that Itachi was dating him. 8 weeks later, Kyuu found out he was pregnant with Sasori's child, so he aborted the baby in fear of his parents finding out because they didn't want him having a child so soon. I'll get more into detail about this as the story goes on. _

**2) Guest:**

**how can naruto get pregnant? wasnt he a male?**

_This was explained in chapter 2 or 3 maybe? Kushina took vitamins during her pregnancies with the boys that were contaminated. This medication altered their inner anatomy, so they both attained wombs. XD _

**3) Why did I write the story this way? Will Kyuubi get pregnant? Will Naruto get an abortion?**

_The reason why I have written the story this way is to show how life is between both families instead of focusing on just one. The whole revealing Fugaku as Naruto's attacker was initially supposed to happen later in the story, but I thought: I should do that now to introduce the Uchiha family. Do you guys like the way the story is written? Do you like getting different perspectives on the same situation? Those who want Kyuubi to be pregnant, when it comes to that part, it depends on my mood. If I'm in a bad mood that day... Oh well, no babies for them! And those who want Naruto to get an abortion... I don't know about that. I might have him get an abortion, but by the way his parents keep beating him, he'll possibly miscarriage anyway soooo... Maybe, maybe not. Hell, even I find it gross myself and I'm the author XD._

**4) Shadow Kitsune67:**

**Wow both Naru and Sasuke's parents have skeletons in their closets. Is there an real reason (no matter how messed up it is) that Naruto is being neglected so much, compared to Kyuubi who is being worshipped? Was Naruto an accident child and if so why didn't they just abort him if they didn't want another child? As messed up as it is, I am really curious what messed up reason they have for treating Naru the way they do, if there will be an explanation.**

_There is a reason, but that will be explained later in the story. I mean much later in the story. It's more of a misunderstanding type situation... You'll understand later._

**5) Why is Kyuubi acting more protective of his brother as each chapter comes along?**

_Kyuubi has always been kinda naïve and when their parents would abuse his little brother, he'd turn the other cheek. Kyuubi never really wanted Naruto to be beaten, but he was also ignorant to see that it was wrong (thought it was common discipline). Now that he's 18, he's gotten more mature and he's able to understand that what his parents have done was very cruel. So he's finally gained the courage to stand up for his younger brother._

**6) Why was Itachi raped/Molested as a child?**

_Fugaku has problems, it's that simple. The man was molested by his father at a young age, and it disturbed him ever since. He was a little child, and sometimes even his mother would take part in raping her own son (you'll get more information on that later on 0_0). Fugaku's father would have his friends abuse him for money. He's just a man who's screwed up in the head, however this vulgar behavior didn't start until Itachi reached 4 years old. It's just his way of saying "I love you". Since he's never been able to feel the proper love that he deserved. So yeah, Sasuke was 2 when the abuse started with his brother, and thankfully Sasuke was always with Mikoto 24/7._

**7) How is Sasuke neglected?**

_It came up in chapter 4 at the end, that Sasuke claimed that he's neglected everyday as a way to comfort Naruto. Sasuke's neglected by both parents. His father is always criticizing everything he does, and his mother is more concerned about pleasing Fugaku that she really doesn't care about Sasuke that much (she cares just not as much as a mother should). Mikoto doesn't care about Itachi either, since he's a grown man now._

**8) How did Kyuubi and Itachi's relationship come to be?**

_Well, in the 2nd grade, the Uchiha sex scandal was all over the news. That was during the time Mikoto had caught Fuagku and called the police on him. Kyuubi befriended Itachi and they were best friends all through elementary; and even middle school. During their 7th grade year, Kyuubi admitted to being gay and told Itachi that he had sexual feelings for him. Itachi feared the relationship at first, but decided to give it a try since he loved Kyuubi as well. They dated and in their 9th grade year, decided to be spontaneous. So they tried sex for Kyuubi's first time together (Itachi being the Uke). Didn't go so well, since it scared the Uchiha to have someone else on top of him like his father had done for years. So he dominates every time now. They're more comfortable around each other because of the history that they have._

**9) Will Naruto have a happy ending?**

_Hell, even I don't know. Like I said with Kyuubi being pregnant. When I get to the end, if Im in a bad mood that day, then poor Naruto XD. I usually write happy endings, but that might change in this story. Maybe, maybe not. You'll find out when the time comes._

* * *

**_~HOPE THE BACKGROUND HELPED! If you still have questions or concerns, please feel free to ask/tell me. I take constructive criticism. I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT! It's not y'all, it's just that I was going through some family issues. Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

_**~7~**_

Kyuubi paced the newly polished floors of the hospital, worrying his nails to the bed as he frantically thought about Itachi. He hadn't noticed anything during the heat of the moment when he fought with his father, but afterwards Itachi did seem a little too dependent on Kyuubi for support. The red-head only wished that everything would be okay, so their family (hopefully) could live happily with one another. The constant sound of machines and their annoying beeping erupted it the background, as Kyuubi held his body close. Why was his family falling apart? He'd never expected the "great" Uzumaki-Namikaze household to fall so low, it was pitiful. Everyone looked up to them as the ideal family that they wanted to live as, but what the people didn't know was that everything was probably worst than what they lived on a normal basis. Their youngest son is abused and ignored, while the eldest is worshipped no matter what the hell he did. Kyuubi would yell and/or fight his father only to watch Naruto get beat for "corrupting" his mind. It made no damn sense! His emerald eyes glistening as the doctor slowly approached his person, at which the Uzumaki's body grew taut. "Doctor, how...How is he?!" Kyuubi abruptly exclaimed, his hands trembling as the middle age man approached his convulsing person. The bespectacled man, had a bob cut, his light brown eyes glistening in the hospital lights.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please...have a seat." The red-head carded his fingers through his locks, eyes narrowing to subdue the tears from rolling down the brink of his eyes. Strangers walked around them in the hospital lobby, while the two languidly sat, each facing the other in complete and utter silence. "...He's stable." Kyuubi sighed in relief, a small smile curling up his lips. "...but what's pestering me, is how he attained the cut to his heart. We found a blade shard pierced into the top of his left atrium, but other than that he's doing fine." Kyuubi nodded understandingly, brushing his red bangs behind his ears innocently, while watching the doctor. "I have to ask you a few question, if you don't mind?-"

"-That's fine."

"Do you know anything about how the blade could've gotten into his heart?" Kyuubi squirmed in the seat, his emerald eyes averting down the narrow hallway towards the ICU room.

"He...He did get into a fight with my father before, I noticed the wound.-"

"-Did you see a knife in your father's possession during the fight?"

"No."

"Is your father an abusive person?" Kyuubi rubbed his forearm, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead as he debated with himself whether to divulge all that had gone on within the Uzumaki-Namikaze home. If he said how corrupt his parents were, the negative publicity they'd receive would devastate them all.

"...No, he's never been violent."

"You can tell me anything, I took an oath to never tell anything we discuss between the two of us."

"No, he's not violent."

"Okay, let me go place this information in our record and afterwards, you'll be able to discharge him." Kyuubi shook the doctor's hand, his eyes closing as he lolled against the back of the leather couch. He was angry that he couldn't bring himself to tell on his parents, but he felt that destroying their dignity was more devastating than damning himself along with them. He loved Naruto, and he'd make sure they wouldn't hurt his brother. Kyuubi had a plan, and he intended on taking the blonde with him.

* * *

Naruto sat in the passenger side of Sakura's car, his eyes intently calculating the scenery outside of said vehicle as they drove towards his home. After divulging to Sakura about his pregnancy, he felt so much better that he had someone else to help him through his pain, however how would he tell his parents? Or Sasuke? But most and importantly, how would he explain it all to Fugaku himself? It bothered him and he wanted to avoid having to come to this, but he cared about the baby just not its father. He barely knew the man, and now he's pregnant and can't do anything to stop it. Well...There was a way but he preferred not to accept that option. The wind blew graciously in his hair, with the window rolled down next to him. "Naruto, are you sure about going home?-"

"-Yeah, I'll be fine. Father had to work overtime today and mother isn't as-"

"-Abusive-"

"-Sakura, I wouldn't say that." He answered to her, his azure eyes hardening at the sight of his home growing larger as they advanced towards it. "It's not like anything bad will happen...I'll call you if I need you." The car came to a hiatus as Naruto opened the door, and closed it languidly behind him, before stalking towards the entrance of his home. His body grew taut, and the thought of something happening behind those doors horrified him. What is he didn't make it out alive this time? He noticed that father's car was home, which he could've sworn the blonde had overtime tonight, but despite his own reasonings he continued to stalk towards the door, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Sakura was still there. And she was. The horn blew twice.

"Bye Naruto!"

"Okay, bye!" He answered as he opened the front door, stepping inside the dim-lit home and closed the door behind him, his eyes calculating his surroundings. Everything was quiet, and that bothered the shit outta Naruto.

"Kyuubi, baby is that you?!" Kushina inquired, running towards the head of the staircase, coming to a hiatus at the sight of Naruto. The 16-year-old gulped, noticing his mother purse her lips, as she languidly descended the stairs. "Naruto, aren't you on punishment?" The blonde shrugged his shoulders, backing away from his mother even though deep down inside he knew she wouldn't dare hurt him. "I could've swore I told you, that you weren't allowed to leave the home without informing us of where you were going" she stated, now face to face with here youngest child

"...Yes, mother but-" Kushina slapped him across the face, eliciting Naruto to clutch his cheek into his calloused palm as tears began to swell into his eyes.

"Your father has waited for you to get home-"

"-What does he want?!...He's probably going to beat me like I'm some demon child! You wonder why I don't come home?! I'm tired of all this abuse!" Kushina bared her teeth, shoving Naruto forcing against the refrigerator, before grabbing a butcher knife and slamming it into the wall, as Naruto barely evaded the slice of the blade, when he tried to escape. He ran, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he headed up the stairs towards his bedroom. "Kyuubi!...Kyuubi help me!-"

"-Don't call for him, Naruto." The blonde gawked at Minato, his face bandaged and so were his knuckles. "Kyuubi, can't always protect you." Minato clutched a handful of Naruto's hair into his hand, dragging the thrashing blonde down towards his bedroom. His eyes enraged. "You will learn to keep that devilish behavior to yourself and stop manipulating my son!-"

"-Father, Im...I-"

"-Don't you dare call me that! You don't deserve to call me that name." Kushina pursed her lips, closing the door behind her, as the two adults watched Naruto shutter in fear.

"Please...please I'm sorry, whatever I did... I apologize!" Minato slammed his clenched fist against Naruto's right cheek, eliciting his head to crack against the small table next to the bed. He kicked at his father, tears streaming down his cheeks as he threw him on top of the bed and beat him. Naruto cried out, slamming his hands against Minato's nose, only to have the man grab his throat and slam his head forcefully against the wall. "Stop! I'm sorry...please don't hurt me...I'm...I'm-"

"-Shut up!" Kushina pushed the knife into Naruto's abdomen in a fit of outrage, eliciting his blue eyes to widened incredulously. "Kill him, Kushina...kill him now!-"

"-Don't!...I'm...preg...nant!" He exclaimed through gasps for breath, as blood spewed from his mouth. The two adults gawked at him, before his mother hastily pulled the blade from his torso, all watching the blood stain his clothing. Naruto stared deadpan at his father, who worried his bottom lip as he cautiously reached forward and caressed his cheek. It felt strange to both Uzumakies to touch in such a caring way. Naruto wept, hiccupping as Kushina threw the blade away and wrapped her arms protectively around Naruto's convulsing body. "...I'm preg...pregnant...I...I'm so s-"

"-Hush, Naruto..." Kushina pleaded, carding her fingers through his hair to soothe him. "Minato, please call an ambulance so we can take our baby to the hospital." He man nodded obediently, limping down the long narrow hallway, to retrieve the house phone. Naruto gasped for breath, wrapping his arms around his estranged mother who continued to card her fingers through his hair. It baffled Naruto that after he divulged to his parents about his pregnancy, they immediately altered their demeanor towards him. Still it seemed all too surreal, and he could only imagine what they'd do to him if he lost the baby. "I'm so sorry, Naruto." The blonde nuzzled his face into the nape of Kushina's neck, loathing that the only thing allowing his parents to finally love and care for him, was he baby that he carried.

* * *

Sasuke rushed into the lobby of the hospital, his onyx eyes frantically searching for any familiar faces in the crowd. Kyuubi noticed the raven at the doorway, hastily making his way towards Sasuke who embraced him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke-"

"-Is Itachi going to be okay?" The red-head pulled away, nodding his head to assure the younger boy, who sighed in relief. Mikoto and Tobi both came around the corner, hands entwined at which Kyuubi gawked at them.

"Hi, Mrs. Uchiha and-"

"-Im Tobi, nice to meet you." The raven extended out his hand, at which the red-head accepted pleasantly.

"Kyuubi." Sasuke glared at his uncle, whipping around to see a doctor rush towards the emergency room doors, calling out frantic orders.

"Get him to the room stat!-"

"-Doctor he's pregnant! And he has a stab wound in his abdominal area, we mustn't waste any more time-"

"-Nurse please, get him there quickly!" Sasuke watched as the paramedics pushed in a blonde on the stretcher, his eyes closed and face covered with an oxygen mask. Same scars upon his face as Naruto had, and he even looked like a spitting image of that annoying blonde. That's when he realized... it was Naruto!

"Naruto!" He exclaimed running towards the doctors who surrounded the bed, eliciting Kyuubi to whip around and see his younger brother's blood stained shirt.

"No." He whispered, chasing after Sasuke, as his mother and father came from around the corner both staring absent mindedly at him. Mikoto and Tobi walked over together, each greeting Kushina and Minato, as Sasuke was arguing with the doctor for not allowing him to see Naruto.

"What the fuck you mean I can't see him?!" Sasuke growled, cursing inwardly as Kyuubi pulled him back. "That's my friend in there! Help him! And if he's pregnant, help that baby too!" He was astonished more so than anything, because upon hearing about Naruto being pregnant it reminded him of the first day that they met.

_"Dude? Hey, man are you okay?" He arched an eyebrow, pondering on what pestered the blonde but his eyes soon discovered the answer, once his eyes fell upon the pregnancy test at Naruto's feet. He smirked. "Dude, are you crying because you got a girl pregnant? What are your parents, strict or something?" Naruto hastily wiped the tears away, glaring at the raven who then arched an eyebrow curiously._

_"My parents do give a shit what I do-"_

_"-Well, how come you're crying in the bathroom over your girl's pregnancy test? You don't want to be the father?"_

_"..." Sasuke scratched the back of his head nervously, extending out his right hand to Naruto, who winched before cautiously grasping the hand in his._

_"Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Na...Naruto Uzuamki-Namikaze."_

That had been Naruto's pregnancy test the entire time, and not once had he ever thought to ask him about it. He felt so dumb. "What the hell did you do to him?!" Kyuubi growled, whipping around to face his parents, who both averted the gazes. "I should've told the doctors everything when they asked me too!..I actually tried to protect our name for you two, and this is what happens! You deserve to be in jail!-"

"-And what about you Uzumaki boy?" Everyone whipped around and stared at Fuagku incredulously, his damning eyes following upon Kyuubi who scoffed at him. "If Itachi dies, wouldn't that be your fault, meaning you'd go straight to hell-"

"-Fugaku, dear don't-"

"-Mikoto...I'll deal with you later. My son is the reason I'm here now." He retorted, shoving his hands into his pockets and he pursed his lips. "Tobi, I'll also deal with you as well-"

"-Brother, let me explain-"

"-Enough said. I only wish to see my son." He stated nonchalantly, stalking down the hallway only to arch an eyebrow as several officers surrounded him suddenly.

"Fugaku Uchiha, we have a warrant out for your arrest-"

"-What why?!" Mikoto exclaimed, pulling away from Tobi who watched in shock.

"He is to be questioned ma'am. Apparently, a few weeks ago, Fugaku forced a 16-year-old by the name of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to have sexual relations with him...The boy has taken a pregnancy test and is proven to be pregnant by Fugaku Uchiha. The doctor has given all the information he has-"

"-Which means since he was under the care of both parents during the time of the incident, DSS has decided to take the boy and send him to more responsible adults." Another officer stated. Sasuke gawked at Fugaku, his onyx eyes widening at the sight of his father being taken away, while Mikoto collapsed into Tobi's arms and wept. Minato and Kushina rushed away not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, leaving Kyuubi to stare absent mindedly at Sasuke.

"Your father...raped Naruto?" He backed away cautiously, shaking his head languidly as Sasuke tried to explain everything to him.

"This is the first time I've heard this as well, Kyuubi. He didn't tell me who it was-"

"-So you knew?!" Kyuubi snarled, abruptly slamming his fist against Sasuke's jaw. The raven fell to the floor, winching in pain as Tobi held the infuriated red-head away from him. "I asked you if you knew anything about what could've happened to Naruto?!...YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Kyuubi yelled, tears streaming from his eyes. "My brother...You could've told me, and my...my brother wouldn't have had to go through this!-"

"-I didn't know my father did anything with him-"

"-You knew! Sasuke you knew and you didn't tell me!" Kyuubi snatched his arms free from Tobi, glaring daggers at the raven before him. "Stay away from Naruto, Sasuke...and stay away from me! I...I can't believe this shit!" He slammed his fist against the plain white wall, his eyes hardening as the doctor came towards him.

"Mr. Uzumaki." The red-head nodded his head to assure the doctor that he was talking to the right person. "Naruto, is in critical condition, the blade pierced an important artery and my men are trying all they can to close it-"

"-What about the baby?" He inquired nervously, noticing the doctor as he shuffled his weight on both heels.

"I'm sorry, but blade cut the embryonic sack, which caused Naruto's blood from the ruptured artery to spill into the womb and drowned the child." Kyuubi shook his head, while Mikoto covered her mouth in shock. Everything that happened tonight, was all due to minor mistakes that everyone made, but decided to ignored only to see that the problem had now escalated. "However, Itachi is doing fine and can now be taken home." Kyuubi scoffed and tossed the keys to the black Bugatti into Sasuke's lap, at which his damning gaze made the raven shutter in fear.

"You take him home. I'll stay here with Naruto-"

"-Kyuubi, I truly apologize for what my fat-"

"-Just leave Sasuke, it's over now." He retorted over his shoulder, while disappearing down the hallway with the doctor, leaving all 3 Uchihas to deal with the shame.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

_**~8~**_

Sasuke sat on the cold floors of the hospital, his jaw still tingling from the brute punch Kyuubi landed there. It was tender, but Sasuke felt that he deserved to be punched, however he wanted to apologize to Kyuubi. He never thought that the person he was looking for was right there in front of him the entire time, yet he still couldn't fathom it all. Mikoto cried in Tobi's arms, shoving away from him to watch her youngest stare bewildered at the beige wall in front of him. He seemed transfixed, his legs straight and eyes unfazed. "Sasuke, are you capable of driving him home?" Tobi inquired. Sighing languidly when the raven refused to acknowledge his question. Sasuke felt dead inside, like he had nothing to live for.

Kyuubi hated him, Naruto's parents were jerks, and now his father's in jail do you know how much negative publicity they'd receive? A petite brunette nurse wheeled Itachi around the corner, his eyes enraged and body tense as hell. Sasuke averted his gaze to see the raven groan, his balled fist pressed firmly around his left cheek as he sat nonchalantly and watched everyone. He had a minor procedure done to him. They didn't take the shard out (which would've required a lot of surgery), no they simply drilled a small hole into his chest cavity, and injected an orange liquid inside. The liquid would then attach to the metal and eat it away, however it wouldn't destroy the heart.

"Mr. Uchiha, are you ready to go home now."

"Hn." He groaned, rising languidly from the wheelchair, stalking towards the exit doors with his clenched fists jammed into his jacket pockets; Kyuubi's jacket pockets. Sasuke rose, his eyes swelling as Mikoto turned to him and forced herself to smile halfheartedly. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms, her eyes pleading to him. The beeping of heart monitors, different people giving orders, and sirens filled the air around the three. Fugaku had brought both shame and sadness upon his family, and the asshole probably didn't give a shit that he hurt them.

"Sasuke..." The raven's eyes darted up towards Mikoto, his head slightly bowed his shame. He felt pitiful, and just seeing Naruto like that made him feel that he had a part in his hospitalization. He sighed, trying to compose his breathing while Mikoto continued to rub his arms. "Honey, this isn't your fault. I know that's what you're probably thinking..." She sniffled. Her eyes were bloodshot, which only elicited Sasuke to become angrier with himself. "Go straight home and go to bed. I know your exhausted, I can tell just by looking at you... I'm...we'll..." she glanced over her shoulder to see Tobi standing firmly, as she uttered the word. The raven nodded assuring, at which she returned her gaze back to Sasuke. "Be going to the police department to figure more about the situation." She kissed the teen upon his cheek and departed from the hospital, her slightly round belly irritating him, but despite it, Sasuke left. His eyes intently calculating Itachi, who laid against the car his arms folded on top of the hood, where his face had been buried. As the younger raven approached, it seemed that Itachi would grow more taut until Sasuke stood next to him and watched his motionless person.

"Come on, Itachi. It's time to go home-"

"-Shut the hell up, Sasuke!" Itachi growled, his eyes darting towards his brother who gawked at him. Itachi rose from his slouching position, his hands clenching and eyes enraged. The darkness surrounded them, with the exceptional streetlights that seemed to somewhat comfort them. They stood in silence, each indulging himself in tantalizing thoughts, that rendered them both speechless, until Itachi abruptly stated, "I lost him." Sasuke's eyes darted up towards Itachi's emotionless gaze as a small breeze swished the air, eliciting those long locks that hung down to sway in the wind. Sasuke lolled against the hood of his car, his eyes averted towards the ground as Itachi started deadpan into darkness. "...Kyuubi...He left me. He fucking ended our damn relationship because of that bastard!" Itachi growled, whipping around and slamming his clenched fists repeatedly upon the hood of the car. Sasuke watched him. Itachi cursed, kicked, punched and yelled as he beat his Bugatti senseless. Sasuke pulled Itachi away, noticing his body shivering and sighed. "I'm fucking Itachi! No one leaves me! I MAKE HIM HAPPY, AND HE CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" He snarled, entwining his trembling digits into his hair, pacing the hospital parking lot as Sasuke watched. All he could do was watch, and nothing more.

"Itachi maybe-"

"-Maybe what?!" He snapped, glaring at the raven who shook his head. "Nothing?! Don't fucking tell me there's nothing you had to say!" He grabbed Sasuke's collar with tenacity, yanking the boy towards him as he glared and analyzed him. "Without him I don't know where I'd be...And what pisses me off, is that he had the nerve to say that I would end up like my father and rape our baby." Itachi faced palmed himself and groaned, while shoving his brother away.

"Itachi-"

"-And you know what?" The raven looked over his shoulder. "That's what I feared." His brother stood still, his eyes frantically calculating Itachi's body language during the conversation. "I should've wore the condom, like I thought to do, but I'm so hung up on pleasing that ass!...I never do what I wanted most!" He clenched his jaw, watching Sasuke stare vacantly at his person. "I feared getting to attached too him; too in love with him. I didn't want kids, but since Kyuubi wanted kids I found myself learning to love to idea of starting my own family with him! And I feared that I'd fuck up and do the same shit that was done to me!...I could see myself hurting my child in revenge of what Fugaku did to me all those years-"

"-Itachi-"

"-Do you know what it's like to have the one person you trust, take away your innocence?! I knew how to have sex at 7 years old!...Im so fucked up in the head, that it even felt so fucking good!" Sasuke gawked at him upon hearing this. Itachi gasped for breath, clutching his shirt just above his heart, eliciting clouds of breath to appear in the air. Itachi laughed. "He kept me stable when all the shit I went through happened... I didn't want it to happen, but I came to terms with it. I allowed it to happen, because I felt somewhat loved that way! He made me feel good so damn good! I hate Fuagku because of him. I fear starting a family because, I don't know if I can handle that-"

"-You need help." Itachi scoffed at that, his trembling hands carding his hair. "If you are so dependent on Kyuubi, go to consoling so you can earn his love back...just...lets go home and think things through for now." The older raven opened the passenger side door, and stepped inside, while Sasuke stood out in the cold air his eyes intently watching the cars drive by. Itachi needed help, and Fugaku had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Mikoto sat across the table from her husband, his eyes emotionless as ever. Upon arriving to the department, they were informed that he'd already been sent to a jail house, until the courts decided to open his case. Paparazzi was everywhere, taking photos of her as she and Tobi walked towards the facility. They wanted to feed off of all the calamity, and Mikoto knew how pissed Fuagku had become. They sat in silence, the estranged relationship between the two had been easily portrayed before anyone who watched. "Why?"

"Why do you care?" Fuagku retorted, his orange jumpsuit fitting him perfectly.

"The boys are pretty upset-"

"-About?-"

"-Everything, Fugaku!" She yelled abruptly. Mikoto searched for the man she fell in love with; the man who she'd married, but couldn't find him anywhere inside this enigma. "Kyuubi is blaming Sasuke for your actions and god knows what he's said to Itachi!-"

"-I...I have nothing to do with their petty argue-"

"-You raped that boy! You raped him and left him for dead!" She countered, her body growing taut at seeing how nonchalant Fugaku was. He folded his arms against his pectoral muscles, the silent white room with the one way mirror embraced them both. They sat and argued, but Mikoto didn't care; fore all she wanted was answers! "I deserve to know what happened!-"

"-I deserve to know why my baby brother is screwing with my damn wife-"

"-Because my husband is dead to me!" He scoffed. "Because, he loves me for me and not some baby maker that has his kids so he can hurt them!-"

"-I loved Itachi! I took could care of him-"

"-Molesting him was not taking care of him, Fugaku! You hurt my baby!-"

"-He enjoyed it." Mikoto gawked at him as he scoffed at her. "He loved every second of me making him feel so good until he came...I loved him and gave him sexual pleasure more than I did you in both!-"

"-How dare-"

"-I'd take him now if I could-"

"-You sick son of a bitch!" Mikoto yelled, rising from her seat abruptly as the door opened and cops rushed in. They slammed Fuagku against the table, handcuffed him forcefully, before snatching him up from the chair and hauled him out the room. Mikoto covered his face and wept, feeling the loving embrace of Tobi's arms wrapping around her as she cried. She had a part in Naruto's situation, and she wanted to be set free from it all. "Tobi...I...I want out." She croaked through her sobs, at which he nodded in agreement.

"Honey I know...We'll go get the papers sometime tomorrow morning and we can start the divorce soon-"

"-I should've done this years ago, but I allowed his to hurt my babies!...I loved him so much, that I neglected my own children."

"Mikoto, look at me...Look at me." He ordered, cupping her porcelain cheeks and forcing her to face him. "We've all made mistakes, and I want you to know that we're gonna get through this together. With our baby, and the boys. I'll be their father, and I'll love them like their mine...I've been doing that for Sasuke all his life-"

"-but-"

"-I know. I'll have to prove myself to him all over again, but it's worth it. I'll help Itachi get his life together for college, and I'll help you raise the baby. I promise you and the kids come first in my life before anything else." His leaned forward and kissed Mikoto passionately upon the lips, pulling away languidly to stare into those perfect eyes. "I love you Mikoto, and I want you to be mine forever." He kissed her again, cupping her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his waist, opening her mouth slightly at the feel of tongue grazing her bottom lip. He pushed the appendix in, smacking lips with her as she mewled softly at his touch. Finally Mikoto found happiness in someone who loved her back just as much as she loved them. If she could've went back in time, she would've had herself falling for Tobi and not Fuagku.

_Now this was the love she'd been searching years for. A love so true._

* * *

Kushina and Minato both sat on the couch alone, their eyes staring deadpan at the wall as they thought among themselves. If Naruto died, they'd both go to jail for murder, and they most likely would get charges pressed against them for allowing him to be raped while under their guardianship. The red-headed woman glanced over towards Minato who groaned and rose from seat. His hands carding through his hair. "Minato, what...what are we going to do?! What if he dies?!-"

"-He's not going to die, Kushina!" The man growled, his eyes hardening at his wife, who winced at the sudden change in demeanor. She hastily rose from her place on the couch, running up on her husband who glared at her. The ceiling fan spun above them, and the light shone throughout the home. The darkness outside, assured them that it was night-time, and the blinds were somewhat closed.

"Minato, I swear he is! I only did what you said, and I pushed it in deep and slid it slightly before he told us! We're murders!...WE KILLED HI-" She yelped, falling to the floor after Minato slapped her abruptly across the face.

"He isn't dead! He won't die and I don't want to hear another god damn thing about that bastard child!"

"He's your son!-"

"-Is he really my son?!...Or is it that fuck you cheated on me with?!-"

"-It was a mistake, Minato! I apologize and you forgave me for that! He looks like you, and I can't go to jail for that boy! Every time I see him... It reminds me of all the hell I went through and I just get so angry! Stop throwing the past in my face!-"

"-I'm done talking to you." He spat, stalking upstairs to their bedroom, just leaving his wife on the carpeted floor of beige upholstery.

* * *

Kyuubi carded his fingers through Naruto's shaggy blonde hair as he laid motionless in the bed. An oxygen mask covered his face and his heart rate had slowed down a bit, but the doctors claimed that was a good thing. He'd lost so much blood, and Kyuubi loathed seeing Naruto in so much pain. IVs ran up into his veins, and a large gauze wrapped up his stab wound. The blade ripped his large intestine and part of his stomach. The stomach acid corroded other organs, but they luckily managed to stop the acid from eating away at all of his insides. The red-head worried his bottom lip, rubbing the blonde's arm who didn't even know if he was still in the world. Kyuubi was so fucking pissed at himself for letting this shit go this damn far! When he walked in on their father beating him with the cord, he should've called DSS right then! Fuck that car!; fuck his parents, Naruto should've meant more to him than possessions! If he wanted to, he could've just moved in with Itachi, both Fugaku and Mikoto enjoyed his company, hell only Mikoto knew the two were actual lovers.

There were so many ifs that Kyuubi should have taken to stop all this, now his brother's fighting just to stay alive! And his fucking parents just left! They left him here, and didn't give a shit about Naruto's condition. The 18-year-old was tired of all the neglecting! He demanded that they showed some god damn respect at least once, or he'd make sure to tell the authorities (which he intended on doing anyway). He shook his head languidly, closing his eyes occasionally to subdue the tears from falling over the brink. The door creaked and in stepped a different doctor from before. They occasionally came into the room and examined the limp body, and all Kyuubi could do was watch and hate himself. He'd almost attacked one of the previous doctors, as he came into the room and forcefully put a feeding tube down the 16-year-old's throat. All those machines hooked up to Naruto, made Kyuubi want to take him away but he knew that Naruto needed them to live.

"Hello, I'm doctor Sasori." Kyuubi gawked at the red-head, his emerald eyes frantically analyzing the former father of his late child. The Uzumaki nodded his head assuring, while watching the man stalk towards the hospital bed as Kyuubi continued to stare. _Did he remember Kyuubi? Does he remember what happened between them back when Kyuubi was in 9th grade? _Itachi always hung around older guys, and Sasori was 20 when Itachi and them were in 9th grade. That was 4 years ago, so maybe...

Sasori looked over at Kyuubi, his eyes narrowing slightly as he intently calculated him. The doctor glanced back over at Naruto checking his blood pressure and heart monitor. He sighed nonchalantly, turning fully towards Kyuubi who became tense under those brown eyes. "Do I...Do I know you from somewhere?" Kyuubi nodded his head, at which Sasori smiled and stood proudly next to him before laughing inwardly. "Aren't you that little kid that dated Itachi Uchiha?"

"I'm not little anymore." Kyuubi retorted, rising from his seat to stand next Naruto as he continued to card his fingers through his brother locks. Sasori admired how the boy had matured, his long hair was so perfect and that ass... Kyuubi looked over at Sasori who smiled pleasantly and winked at him before turning towards the door. "How's life been?" Kyuubi abruptly inquired, watching the red-head stop and look at him vacantly.

"Life's been good as you can see. I'm a doctor and the money is just pouring in-"

"-Who's the head doctor over my brother?" Sasori laughed, his smirk adorning his face perfectly.

"Well, I am of course...it was nice meeting you again, ummm-"

"-Kyuubi-"

"-Yeah, Kyuubi Uzumaki-Namikaze..." He walked away, coming to another hiatus as that angelic voice cooed again to him.

"Want to go out for drinks one day and catch up?" Kyuubi inquired nervously, rubbing his forearm shyly. The older male scoffed, placing the clipboard under his left armpit.

"I'd like that...Is next Saturday night good for you?" The 18-year-old nodded and out the door went Sasori, at which Kyuubi pulled the chair next to Naruto's bed and sat upon it. Naruto didn't seem alive at the moment and it broke Kyuubi's heart to think of Naruto dying at such a young age. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde upon his forehead. He wondered how long has it been since he'd done that or showed his brother any type of affection that he so desperately needed. This was all his fault and he only wished that God would forgive him of his sins. Rising from the chair shortly after, he grabbed his phone and exited out the door. He didn't drive his car over to the hospital so he had to catch a bus to his home and beat the shit outta his parents. They deserved to rot in hell!

"Just don't kill them Kyuubi…just don't kill them."

* * *

_**SNEAK PEAK OF UPCOMING CHAPTER!:**_

_"Dinner was great, Sasori." Kyuubi stated, as the doctor held the door open for him. It's been 2 weeks since the argument between the two at his home, and lately Naruto's condition has gradually gotten better, but not by that much. He went into shock a few days ago, and has now been in a coma for 5 days now._

_"You drink?" Sasori inquired as they took off their shoes and he entered into the kitchen, as Kyuubi stood dumbfounded in the large luxurious home. He'd thought that the Uchiha's had money, but they had nothing on Sasori's place._

_"Ummm, sure I'll have a glass." He heard the man chuckle from the kitchen as he shifted his weight on both heels. "Hey, umm Sasori where's the bathroom in this place?"_

_"Go down this hallway, first door on the right." He thanked the male and walked down the narrow hallway of tan painted walls with velvet drapes on every window or above each candle holder. He examined his surroundings, admiring his extravagant decor. Everything was beautiful. He pushed the door opened, stepped inside, and gawked at the marble tub. It was practically like a room itself. He closed the door hastily, running towards the toilet where he unzipped his pants and grabbed the pregnancy test out of his bag. His heart was racing as he used the restroom and took care of his business, placing the test of the countertop. He fastened his clothes back, lolling against the wall as he waited. Lately he'd been having these excruciating pains in his stomach, which always led to him throwing shit up. A soft ping went off after 3 mintues, eliciting his heart to stop for a brief second or two. The red-head grabbed the test and sighed languidly. Whatever it said, he'd be happy with it. Opening his eyes, Kyuubi gawked at the pregnancy test with his mouth slightly agape._

_+Positive._

_"I'm...pregnant?" Kyuubi mused inwardly, whipping around as the bathroom door opened and in stepped Sasori who arched an eyebrow at him._

_"Kyuubi, are you okay." The red-head nodded, pushing the test behind his back before Sasori could actually see that shit. He had to go home but...No! He couldn't just leave like this! He began growing taut as Sasori approached him and pinned him against the wall, at which he suckled the nape of his neck. Hands roaming his body, Kyuubi felt like he was back in 9th grade all over again._

_"Nnnnngh...aaaaah...Sa..." Kyuubi couldn't stop him, his body seemed to react on its own._

_'Come on! Stop him Kyuubi, you're pregnant!' He mused inwardly, his hand pressing against Sasori's chest, which elicited him to bite down on the teen's collarbone. "Nnnnnngh..." The red-head gripped his wrist, pulling it away from his chest and held it against the wall as he began to grind his erection against the 18-year-old. "St...st..nnnn" The red-head kissed Kyuu on the lips, eliciting soft moans to erupt from his lips as he tried to break away from him. Sasori reached behind him and groped his perky ass. Kyuubi gasped out, lifting his knee to shove against Sasori's crotch but he felt too weak to even lift his leg up to reach that area._

_"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Sasori announced, gripping the bottom of Kyuu's clothes. Shirt rising, Pants loosing Kyuubi closed his eyes and hoped for the best._

* * *

_**~I'm highly upset with myself that I didn't leave an author's note at the end of the last chapter so I apologize for that! Damn shadowcat do better! I mean damn the least I could've done was say something. Right? Lol anyway. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I know you guys have waited for this chapter to come! LOL MY STORY IS BETTER THAN A SOPA OPERA! TAKE THAT GRANDMA! Lol I had to say that. Any-who thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my story. Follow, Favor, Review. Do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

**_~9~_**

Sasuke sat uncomfortably in the large recliner, his blunt nails digging into the arms as Itachi sat in the darkness. His fist pressed firmly into his jaw, eyes narrowing but he refused to utter anything to anyone who wanted to start a conversation with him. He went mute all over again. Sasuke had only seen this once, back when their father had been arrested back when he was 7, but there was one person who brought Itachi back from the dead. He gave up on life, and Kyuubi was the only one who actually managed to show Itachi that life meant everything to him; showed him that though things happen, you always have someone to lean on.

Now Itachi lost that support, and he continued to wilt then free fall back into despair. Sasuke averted his gaze towards the window, a small lamp being the only thing giving the brothers light to see, but Sasuke noticed the faint figure running across the street in front of their home. He rose from his seat, stalking towards the window, while Itachi continued to gaze off in nothingness. "Itachi, maybe you need to rest...You're hurt and stress could be dangerous for your heart at this point in time." The 16-year-old glanced over his shoulder, pursing his lips upon seeing that deadpan stare that Itachi continued to display. "Itachi!" Those enraged eyes darted towards him, his teeth baring and eyes bloodshot.

"I'm fine. You don't need to bitch about what I do-"

"-You're doing it again."

"Like I said. Don't bitch about what I do...I'm older." Sasuke scoffed, his gaze hardening as he looked out the blinds and analyzed their surroundings.

"Someone's outside." Itachi languidly rose from his seat, stalking towards the staircase as Sasuke continued to investigate. "Itachi, you don't want to eat?"

"Not hungry, just leave me alone." He retorted, ascending the stairs and slammed his bedroom door, eliciting Sasuke to jump from being startled. This behavior seemed so incongruous to Itachi, yet he was always the estranged and nonchalant type. Sasuke averted his gaze back towards the outside, cursing under his breath after loosing sight of whoever snuck around in the night.

"God dammit!" He face palmed himself and sighed inwardly, loathing that everything was so screwed up! He understood why Kyuubi was angry at him, but he couldn't do anything about what happened. What would he have done, if Sasuke did say that his father actually raped someone around the same time Naruto began to act completely out of character. Would that have stopped Naruto from ending up in the hospital? Would that have ended all the abuse? Yeah, Sasuke found out that the two (being his brother and Kyuubi) actually were dating, and now there was a possibility that he'd be an uncle. "Maybe, school will be better tomorrow." he mused, making his way upstairs towards his room.

* * *

Mikoto sat in the passenger seat of Tobi's BMW, staring deadpan out the window next to her. He glanced over at her, his eyes solemn as she seemed to drown herself in deep thought. Coming to a stop at the stoplight, he reached over and caressed her stomach, at which those swollen eyes averted towards his. He smiled at that, loving her tender embrace and he was finally starting a family with the woman he loved most. Fugaku never truly deserved Mikoto in the first place, and he would show the world how much she meant to him. "Lighten up, Mikoto. Everything will be okay. Lets just rest and start things in the morning." She nodded her head in agreement, giggling when Tobi hiccuped abruptly.

"I know, Tobi. It's just I'm concerned for Tachi. Knowing how upset Kyuubi seemed, he could've broke his heart and that would devastate me." The raven carded his fingers through his shaggy hair, slowly driving down the road as rain began to plummet down to earth. The windshield wipers, whipping from side to side right before their eyes.

"You worry too much, Hun." He stated, turning down their neighborhood street, glancing over at Mikoto who seemed to be in a daze, but he knew she was listening to him. "Think of us getting married when your divorce is final. Our family that we'll be starting, and think about how much money Itachi will be making once he takes over the family business." She nodded, kissing him upon his cheek, once he parked the car in front of her home. Paparazzi everywhere in the pouring rain, taking photos of her while Tobi escorted her towards the front door. Blocking, shoving, and cursing for them to stay away from his family.

"Mikoto Uchiha, what do you think about Fugaku raping that young boy?-"

"-Why did you stay with Fuagku after finding out that he molested Itachi, all those years ago?-"

"-Shut up! Leaved her alone!" Tobi shouted, pushing a random man who tried to grab her. He wrapped his arms around Mikoto, and unlocked the front door. "Goodnight love." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead, before whipping around and jostling his way through the frantic crowd of drama feeding bastards. She closed the door. Placing her wet leather jacket on the coat rack, while looking around in the dark interior of her ginormous home. Everything was quiet... Too quiet to her liking. She made her way towards Itachi's room, languidly opening the door cautiously to find her eldest child laying face up on his head. Eyes open and mouth slightly agape. His eyes quickly darted towards Mikoto who sighed in relief, resting her hand against her heart while chuckling.

"You okay, dear?" He sat up on the bed, watching the woman sit down and rub her plump belly.

"How's it like being a parent?" She seemed confused by what he inquired, carding her hair to the left and pondered on the question.

"It's a wonderful thing. You get a little person to love, and they love you back. Just watching them grow up is an unforgettable experience." She smiled, and rested her petite hand against Itachi's face, shaking her head in shame. "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I could've have protected you. I was too weak, and yet you still forgave me-"

"-It wasn't your fault-"

"-Yes it was baby. I should've left the moment I caught him hurting you...I should've gotten my divorce and took you boys with me to somewhere safer, but I couldn't. I feared that no one would want me. Without Fugaku, I wouldn't have been able to provide for you boys. I didn't have a lot of money when I met Fugaku, and I didn't know how much money he had until you came into this world." Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, as Itachi averted his gaze, and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry I'm crying all the time...these hormones are so annoying sometimes...Baby, I'm so sorry-"

"-I promise I won't end up like father. I'll go to consoling and do all I can to make things right. You did nothing wrong in my eyes, and I'll love you no matter what." She thanked Itachi repeatedly, kissing his cheek, and began to wipe her eyes. "Mother..." She looked at him.

"Yes?" He sighed nonchalantly.

"I'm going to see Fugaku tomorrow, so I won't be a school-"

"-Why would you want to do that?!-"

"-I have to face him and tell that bastard how I feel. I can't move on if I don't talk to him." She stared at him in amazement, loving how bold he was. Itachi never let anything keep him down. "I'm an Uchiha. I face all adversity head on, and I want this to be a reminder for future reasons."

"Okay Itachi, if that's what you want."

* * *

Itachi sat in front of Fugaku, his eyes hardening as the monster of his past sat before him. The orange jumpsuit wrinkled, and his once cleaned face, now had a scraggly beard decorating it. Itachi wore a red polo shirt, black skinny jeans, with red, white, and black Jordan's. His hair pinned up in the back of his head, and those eyes calculating the man who seemed dull. What an encumbrance he was. Every now and then, Fugaku would send his son a lecherous glance or gesture at which he shrugged it off. "Why did you come to see me?" The younger version of the man scoffed at him, and rested his hands upon the top of the table.

"You are my father are not you?" Itachi retorted, his eyes condemning the man who shuffled his hands around in the cuffs.

"You could say that...but tell me the real reason you're-"

"-I forgive you." Fugaku was taken aback by this, unaware at how abashed he looked when Itachi uttered those words he'd never thought to hear him say of all people. "I forgive you for all the pain you put me through, and I forgive you for hurting mother as badly as you. You brought shame to our family, and I forgive you. The more I stay mad at you, the more I realize I can't move on with my life and with my family-"

"-Itachi...All this time, I'll been thinking about you. Son, I know it's wrong but I love you. I can't move on, because you have my heart!" Itachi shook his head in denial, listening to his father's excuses. "I want to be with you so much, Itachi...I-"

"-We can't be together and you know this." He growled. "You're sick, so I'm forgiving you to keep myself from ending up like _this_ when I start a family." Fugaku wilted against his chair, eyes glazed over in desperation.

"You remind me of me when, I was your age. If only I was as strong as you, I'd probably be a different man than what I am now." Fugaku coughed into his sleeve, the air cooling down in the isolated room as Itachi continued to watch his father. "My father too was abusive. He'd beat me, and molest me daily. My mother knew what was going on, yet she allowed him to make a bitch outta me. Sometimes my mother would help my father or even call up his friends and told them to gang-bang. Not once did I ever tell a soul, not even Mikoto. My parents were crazy, and the torment scared me for life. I married you mother and when she told me she was pregnant, I promised myself I would never hurt you like my father did. But you grew up. And I felt that I finally had my chance to get back at that man for the years of abuse. I wanted him to feel how I felt. I never meant to hurt you, it was as if I was in a trance, and the person under me, crying and begging for mercy wasn't you." Itachi tapped a faint rhyme upon the surface of the table, his eyes turning into a solemn gaze just hearing about his father's past. "I loved my father, despite everything. I truly did love him...And Itachi, you remind me of how strong I once was, which makes me love you more as a person-"

"-I have to go."

"Okay...Son, I love you."

"Yeah..." He rose from his seat, and existed out the doors, while two officers came in to take Fugaku back to his cell.

* * *

Kyuubi stood in the mirror, ruffling out imaginary wrinkles from his white turtle neck, grey skinny jeans and black Shocks. His hair cascading down his back as he smirked at the reflection. Today he was going on his date with Sasori, just a casual outing among friends. Running over towards his dresser, he grabbed a condom packet and a pregnancy test if something went down. He didn't want any regrets. The 18-year-old grabbed his belongings and ran downstairs where Kushina cooked silently in the kitchen. After arriving home from the hospital last week when everything came into the light, Kyuubi unleashed the wrath of God upon both his parents. Minato now laid in bed with a busted lip and swollen eyes, while Kushina had been emotionally abused by her "perfect son", and they both had the nerve to blame Naruto for it all. Kyuubi opened his front door, smiling at Sasori who had just arrived in front of his home, and got out the car helping the teen towards his Honda. "You look nice, Kyuubi-"

"-You do as well, Sasori." He cooed. The man was clad in a fancy black suit, and his hair let loose and curly.

"You ready to go, cutie?" He nodded, thanking the man for opening the door and letting him in. Sasori turned the car back on, at which the vehicle roared to life and off they went to an exquisite restaurant. DSS had called the home a few days ago to question the parents, but they didn't cooperate so police officials were contacted. It's just a matter of time before both Uzumaki parents will be thrown into jail. Right along with Fugaku Uchiha.

"How's Naruto doing?" Kyuubi abruptly asked, his emerald eyes meeting brown for a mere second, before averting his gaze back towards the road ahead. It was late at night, around the time when most adult couples decided to have a run on the old town. The man smiled, revealing his pearly whites.

"He's getting better each day. I've never seen a kid as strong as him-"

"What about him being able to conceive again?" Sasori shrugged his shoulders, whipping the car into the parking lot of _La Luna._

"You would have to ask his Gynecologist about that. I'm just the main doctor, that works on getting him back healthy again." Sasori opened his door then beckoned Kyuubi to follow into the restaurant. The cold night air nipping at his body, until they ventured inside and sat down at a round booth. Sasori watched Kyuubi intently, smirking when he did something he deemed as cute.

"What would you fellas like to drink?" A young feisty waitress asked, as she approached the table.

"I'll have a water." Kyuubi answered.

"And I'll have an iced tea with lemon."

"Okay boys. Just let me know when you're ready to order." She winked and departed towards the counter to fix their drinks. The doctor sighed, tapping a consistent rhyme upon the table while Kyuubi searched through the menu for something intriguing to eat. He was unabashed by how ignorant he was, since Kyuubi rarely ate at fancy places like this. Itachi always took him to McDonald's, Applebee's, Bojangles, or other places that the kid was so used to going to.

"You should eat the steak with mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables." Kyuubi arched an eyebrow at the statement, closing his menu pleasantly.

"You come here often I see." Sasori chuckled, entwining his fingers.

"This is where I come to have dinner with other doctors...it's kinda of our hotspot if you'd call it that-"

"-You've changed so much since high school-"

"-You have to adjust to your environment, and lets say I adjusted quicker than most who wanted to party."

"Here's your drinks. Now what can I get you guys?" Sasori carded his hair and lolled against the booth.

"We'll have the steak with mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables...just one plate please." She nodded and skipped away leaving the two to converse about the old days. They talked and laughed, until a large steaming plate of food came before them.

"It looks so delicious-"

"-I know something that looks better." Sasori teased, smirking mischievously as Kyuubi struggled to cut the thick meat, releasing a mantra of obscenities under his breath. "Need some help?" Sasori inquired as he scooted over next to Kyuubi, taking the knife and fork, slicing into steak with ease. Dipping the cut into steak sauce before blowing his food until it cooled down and placed it delicately into Kyuubi's awaiting cavern. "How's it taste?" The 18-year-old smiled, his jaws moving to devour his food.

"I'm never tasted anything this amazing!" Kyuubi exclaimed, blushing when a flirtatious smirk adorned the doctor's face.

"I think this tastes better." Sasori whispered against his lips, pressing his soft mouth against the latter's. One arm wrapped around his waist, while the other rested on the back of the booth. Kyuubi cocked his head to the side, smacking lips while Sasori dominated the kiss. He pulled away languidly, watching Kyuubi whimper at the lost of those sinful lips. "Eat, and maybe you'll get more than just a kiss." This warmed the 18-year-old up, his eyes averting to hide the insecurities. Together they ate, kissed, and ate some more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dinner was great, Sasori." Kyuubi stated, as the doctor held the door open for him. It's been 2 weeks since the argument between the two at his home, and lately Naruto's condition has gradually gotten better, but not by that much. He went into shock a few days ago, and has now been in a coma for 5 days now.

"You drink?" Sasori inquired as they took off their shoes and he entered into the kitchen, as Kyuubi stood dumbfounded in the large luxurious home. He'd thought that the Uchiha's had money, but they had nothing on Sasori's place.

"Ummm, sure I'll have a glass." He heard the man chuckle from the kitchen as he shifted his weight on both heels. "Hey, umm Sasori where's the bathroom in this place?"

"Go down this hallway, first door on the right." He thanked the male and walked down the narrow hallway of tan painted walls with velvet drapes on every window or above each candle holder. He examined his surroundings, admiring his extravagant decor. Everything was beautiful. He pushed the door opened, stepped inside, and gawked at the marble tub. It was practically like a room itself. He closed the door hastily, running towards the toilet where he unzipped his pants and grabbed the pregnancy test out of his bag. His heart was racing as he used the restroom and took care of his business, placing the test of the countertop. He fastened his clothes back, lolling against the wall as he waited. Lately he'd been having these excruciating pains in his stomach, which always led to him throwing shit up. A soft ping went off after 3 minutes, eliciting his heart to stop for a brief second or two. The red-head grabbed the test and sighed languidly. Whatever it said, he'd be happy with it. Opening his eyes, Kyuubi gawked at the pregnancy test with his mouth slightly agape.

+Positive.

"I'm...pregnant?" Kyuubi mused inwardly, whipping around as the bathroom door opened and in stepped Sasori who arched an eyebrow at him.

"Kyuubi, are you okay." The red-head nodded, pushing the test behind his back before Sasori could actually see that shit. He had to go home but...No! He couldn't just leave like this! He began growing taut as Sasori approached him and pinned him against the wall, at which he suckled the nape of his neck. Hands roaming his body, Kyuubi felt like he was back in 9th grade all over again.

"Nnnnngh...aaaaah...Sa..." Kyuubi couldn't stop him, his body seemed to react on its own.

_'Come on! Stop him Kyuubi, you're pregnant!' _He mused inwardly, his hand pressing against Sasori's chest, which elicited him to bite down on the teen's collarbone. "Nnnnnngh..." The red-head gripped his wrist, pulling it away from his chest and held it against the wall as he began to grind his erection against the 18-year-old. "St...st..nnnn" The red-head kissed Kyuu on the lips, eliciting soft moans to erupt from his lips as he tried to break away from him. Sasori reached behind him and groped his perky ass. Kyuubi gasped out, lifting his knee to shove against Sasori's crotch but he felt too weak to even lift his leg up to reach that area.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Sasori announced, gripping the bottom of Kyuu's clothes. Shirt rising, Pants loosing Kyuubi closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Kyuubi threw his head back, gasping out as Sasori licked the nape of his neck, at which the 18-year-old grabbed his shirt and shoved the man away abruptly. Sasori gawked at Kyuubi, dumbfounded that he'd stopped their soon-to-be sex. "You okay?"

"I...I think this is all moving to fast for me. I need to go home and rest for a while- just until I can you know feel better-"

"-So you are sick?" The red-head Lolled against the beige wall, his emerald eyes intently calculating those brown ones that burned into his soul.

"Yea, I'm sick right now." Sasori grabbed Kyuubi's hand pulling the teen into a loving embrace.

"We don't have to do anything until you're ready. I'll take you home now, if you want."

"Please, do." Sasori placed a delicate kiss upon his forehead, and guided the teenager out of his bathroom towards the main area where the front door was. But little did Kyuubi know, he accidentally left the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. Out and in the open.

* * *

Sasori stalked down the hallway to his main restroom dwelling on what happened a few nights ago, in the restroom with Kyuubi. He loathed that he was so close to claiming him, yet so far. Opening the door, he arched an eyebrow upon seeing the long white tube lolling on the countertop. "The hell is that?" He mused, grabbing the device and turning it over.

_A pregnancy test?_

His eyes hardened at the sight of the word positive plastered upon the screen. He knew that Kyuubi was the only one to enter into the bathroom, and Sasori sure as hell didn't sleep with any women lately. "Now, this explains a lot, Kyuubi..." He growled inwardly.

* * *

Itachi approached the huddle of boys during the basketball practice, his loose shorts, made of silk and black swayed as he took each step. His hair fixed into a low riding ponytail, and the newly pumped basketball rested firmly under his right armpit. "Guys, we having practice or what?" All the guys quickly averted their gazes, and ran over to greet him. Itachi Uchiha, captain of the basketball team. He stared emotionlessly at the crowd, disappointed that Kyuubi was no where among them. His black sleeveless shirt with a huge Uchiha Corp. symbol on the front and a large number one on the back. Above the number, his last name was found plastered for everyone to see. It had been 2 weeks since he was abruptly stabbed, and Naruto is doing fairly good.

He went to visit the blonde a few days back when Sasuke persuaded him into going. He mainly went because, he thought to see Kyuubi there, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Taking the ball into his hands, Itachi began to dribble, crossing the ball through his legs, and shooting from a random 3 point spot. It hit the rim, and everyone ran towards it except Itachi. He was still quite baffled about everything going on, and he so desperately needed to get his priorities straight before he did anything. They had a big game in two days, and Kyuubi hasn't shown up for any of the schedule practices. _Was this a way to avoid Itachi? Damn, like he didn't need to be avoided! _He wanted to see his boyfriend! Itachi felt so lonely without Kyuubi by his side. Also, the 18-year-old just started consoling to better himself and move forward with his life. All of this was to please Kyuubi Uzumaki, and if that could not bring him back into Itachi's arms...than what could? The gymnasium doors opened, revealing the red-head who wore a black vest over a white long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and white Nikes that Itachi bought him a year ago.

They still looked brand new. "Keep practicing guys, I'll be right back." The raven jogged over towards his boyfriend -ex boyfriend. His onyx eyes lightening as Kyuubi lolled against the bleachers and gave a flirty smile. "You look amazing...as aways." Itachi cooed, leaning forward towards the other's ear. Smirking against his temple at the feel of Kyuubi shuddering. "If only you were at my place looking this ravishing." Kyuubi pushed him away, his eyes narrowed with a lustful undertone hidden inside, but Itachi saw that this relationship was truly over. The red-head wore his gorgeous hair in its usual bun, but for some odd reason he had the vest zipped up, even though it was clearly sunny and warm outside. "Are you are least going take that damn vest off, you're making me hot-"

"-Why does what I wear concern you, Uchiha-"

"-Because, I don't want my boyfriend passing out from a damn heart stroke-"

"-Im not your boyfriend-"

"-You say that-"

"-I _mean_ that." Kyuubi glared at Itachi, who forcefully grabbed his forearm and stormed out of the gym, with Kyuu stumbling behind him. "What the hell is your problem?!" The Uzumaki exclaimed, dusting off his vest as Itachi calculated him in the vacant corridor.

"Don't lie to me...Why do you have that vest on?" Kyuubi scoffed at him, folding his arms against his pectoral muscle.

"Why do you care?...Your father didn't care about impregnating my damn brother!-"

"-What the fuck does that have to do with you wearing that damn vest?!-"

"-You're oblivious!"

"Take the damn vest off!"

"No!"

"Take it off, Kyuu!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" He latched ahold of the zipper and yanked it down, discarding the thick vest to the ground, as Itachi started at him. Kyuubi looked a bit bigger. Itachi analyzed him, walking around to get a side view, and that's when he noticed. Kyuubi was gaining a stomach. "You happy now?!" He exclaimed, tears flooding his eyes. Itachi arched an eyebrow at that, pondering on why the boy was so fucking emotional. "I'm fat! And it's all your god damn fault, Uchiha!-"

"-You only gained like 5 pounds, and your stomach isn't that big.-"

"-It will be! I'll be huge thanks to you!" Itachi gawked at him, his eyes darting towards the other's abdomen as a slight smile adorned his face.

"Kyuubi, you're pregnant?" The red-head pushed pass him, cursing at Itachi he detained him against the wall. "You will not ignore me any longer...I'm tired of running after you, and I've done this shit since the damn beginning!" Kyuubi gawked at him, frightened that Itachi was actually yelling at him. It was a first. Don't get it wrong, he'd seen the Uchiha angry just never angry with him. "Are you carrying my baby?!...Well?!" Kyuubi refused to answer. "...I do everything for you and this one time when my father does something, you run away! I'm done chasing after you and if you walk away, I'll let you go." Kyuubi shoved Itachi away, snatching up his vest and stormed down the corridor, his eyes glistening as the light danced on his eyes. He came to a hiatus, turning to meet Itachi's damning gaze, his eyes hardening. "Are you leaving?"

"Are...Are you seriously doing this?" This baffled Kyuubi, his mouth opening and closing as he thought of things to say.

"I'm tired of it all."

"But I'm not!...Itachi you-"

"-If you aren't here for basketball practice, you should leave." The raven scoffed at the dumbfounded teen, and entered back into the gym, leaving Kyuubi alone in the main corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

**_~10~_**

Kyuubi cursed inwardly, loathing Itachi as he slid his back down the beige wall. His emerald eyes transfixed upon the _polished floor in front of him, and his back pressed tightly against the pillar. Why does he care that Itachi doesn't want to be with him anymore? He's the one who called off their marriage, but was it because he was so angry with Fugaku, that his mind went blank? Does he regret not being able to hold Itachi in his arms at night? Does he want to make things right, but hate being wrong that he doesn't even try?_ Kyuubi groaned slowly, almost quite languidly, averting his vacant gaze to the gymnasium door as it opened. One by one the boys exited out, a few taking notice to his person, while the others conversed about smoking weed, fucking bitches, or just resting. The last to leave was none other than, Itachi Uchiha. His cold onyx eyes falling effortlessly upon Kyuubi's small person. He scoffed. Locking the gym doors and stalked past to boy who gawked at him and yelled, "Itachi! Let me talk to you!" The raven came to an abrupt hiatus, his long hair swaying in the wind that swished through the vacant corridor. Kyuubi scrambled to his feet, his eyes burning into the back of Itachi's head, who merely avoided eye contact with him. "Yes...I'm pregnant, Itachi-"

"-Congratulations." Itachi made a start, baring his teeth when Kyu stepped in front of him, becoming nothing more than an encumbrance.

"Listen to me!-"

"-Why should I, Kyuubi?! You never listened to me, when I begged you to stay! I begged and begged and begged, but all I got was a slammed door in my face. I got voice mails when I called you, yet you stand here telling me to listen to you?!" Itachi pushed pass Kyuubi, who maneuvered in front of him again, spreading his arms wide to trap the raven inside to building. It's 7 o'clock now, and the horizon is a peachy hue, while a few streetlights are now flickering on.

"Stop it! Listen to me!...Im pregnant with our baby, does that not mean anything to you? Itachi, we did it! We created something, we've wanted for a while now, and I don't want to loose you." Kyuubi grabbed Itachi's right hand, and placed it upon his abdomen. His emerald eyes glistened as he looked desperately into those onyx eyes; those solemn eyes that elicited a slight smile from Kyuubi. "Baby, I love you." Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, slamming their lips together, as Itachi braced one arm up against the door frame, and groaned. Lips pressed firmly, tongue grazing his bottom lip, and entrance was granted. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, but Kyuubi soon was rendered speechless, as Itachi pulled away and walked out the door. He chased. "Itachi!" He whined, watching the raven ignore his words, but Kyuubi continued to chase. He grabbed the boy's arm, tugging strongly until the raven whipped around and yelled at him.

"Stop this! It's embarrassing, even for you Kyuubi!-"

"-Don't you leave me!-"

"-Too late for that, Uzumaki." He spat his name out like acid on his tongue, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Don't come to practice to shove me away, then expect me to come back to you after you tell me you love me! Yes, I'm going to be a dad that's great, but you're not apart of my life at this moment Kyuubi. Isn't that what you wanted?!-"

"-Itachi...Itachi, I was wrong!" Kyuubi clung to him, eliciting the Uchiha to stumble against the brick wall of their school, his eyes unfazed. "I was wrong! I need you! I want you! My baby needs its father!-"

"-I'll be there for my baby-"

"-No! I want you to be there for us! Itachi, I love you! I was just angry when everything came out! I was more so angry with myself for not being able to protect my brother, and I made a mistake of ending our plans for marriage. Itachi, I-" the raven grabbed his hands from his black workout shirt. His calloused palms clutching his wrists, as Itachi moved Kyuubi out of his way and made his way towards the awaiting Bugatti. Kyuubi ran after him, his mind frantic to reach the teen before he left. Kyuubi threw his back against the driver side door, pleading to Itachi who glared at him. "Let's elope for real this time. We can move away from here. I made a mistake, and you know I don't admit to it sometimes, but I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you away, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have said those things to you, and it hurts to see you like this. I want my boyfriend back!" Kyuubi stared into those unfazed eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the man. Resting his head delicately on his shoulder, while Itachi comforted him.

"This is embarrassing, even for you, Uzumaki." His hand caressed the other's back, until he managed to speak to him. "I'll take you home, since I don't see your car out here." Kyuubi pulled him tighter, his hard stomach pressing against Itachi's, whose eyes widened at the feel.

'_That's my baby. My child inside of him. But can I actually be able to raise it right? What if I end up like that bastard?! What if rape my child?! What if consoling doesn't work?! What if...'_

Itachi gasped out abruptly, his heart rate accelerating as Kyuubi held him close. Those emerald eyes averting towards him in great concern. "Itachi, are you okay?" The raven pulled him off his person and ordered the teen to get in the car. He complied, while Itachi lolled against the roof of his car, struggling to keep his composure.

"I...I can do this. I can raise this baby right." He mused. Resting upon the car for a few minutes, before opening his door and slithering inside. The car roared to life, head lights flashing on, at which Kyuubi rested his hand upon Itachi's inner thigh. The raven gave him a long side glare, his hands clutching the steering wheel with tenacity. Kyuubi laughed heartedly at that.

"Thanks." Itachi groaned inwardly, and drove off towards the teen's home.

"Whatever."

.

.

.

.

.

The black erotic vehicle came to a halt in front of the Uzumaki home, at which Kyuubi unfastened his seatbelt and gazed absentmindedly at Itachi's profile. He was perfect, and Kyuubi now regretted ever turning away from the one he truly loved. Ending his relationship was in the heat of the moment, and pride got the best of him when all along, he knew Itachi did nothing wrong. The raven hesitantly turned to meet the vacant gaze, his eyes falling upon the boy's tiny stomach. At 3 weeks pregnant, Kyuubi was gaining weight rapidly, which wasn't that healthy for him or even the baby. "Aren't you leaving?" Kyuubi jumped for the inquire, his emerald eyes sparkling as he sat adjacent to Itachi in the night. His house lights on, or even the streetlights shone perfectly for him. The Uchiha sighed in exasperation, his eyes averting towards the home where he was brutally attacked all because, he loved this guy. He turned towards Kyuubi once more, watching the boy hesitantly lean forward and connect their lips. Kyuubi pulled away. He whimpered at the lost, his eyes fluttering open to watch Kyuubi repeat the familiar action yet again, only this time he didn't pull away. Itachi pulled the 18-year-old over onto his lap, throwing the seat back to give them more access. Kyuubi moaned against the raven's divine lips, lifting up his shirt right as Itachi pulled away and stared absent-mindedly at him.

"What?" Kyuubi retorted, his emerald eyes dancing hungrily over Itachi's exposed torso. His chiseled abs and intoxicating V line displayed perfectly before the red-head. Uchiha groaned, his silk shorts tightening at the sight of Kyuubi straddled over his lap. "What's wrong?"

"I'm mad at you." He countered, brushing his fingers through his hair. "Get out my car, Kyuubi and go inside-"

"-C'mon Itachi! We were about to have some fun!" Kyuubi whined.

"Just go." The raven averted his gaze out the window, refusing to acknowledge to hurt physiognomy plastered upon Kyu's face.

"Is this really happening to us? Do you really want me to leave?" Itachi nodded once, opening the door for him. "What about everything we've shared Itachi?!"

"Kyuubi, just go-"

"-No! Tell me why you don't want me anymore!-"

"-Kyuubi, I said go!-"

"-No! I want an answer now!" Itachi growled at him, clutching both of his biceps, as he shook the boy.

"I don't know! I don't know anymore!...Kyuubi, you're just-" Kyuubi pressed his lips against the raven's. Those pale hands loosing grip, at which Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss that Itachi easily dominated. He swiped his appendix over the other's bottom lip, slithering his tongue inside his mouth, as the kiss became more demanding and passionate. Hands roamed, bodies pressed tightly together, and lips migrating from place to place. "Kyuubi." Itachi breathed out, his mouth slightly agape as said boy sucked the nape of his neck, marking him for others to see.

"You're mine, Itachi." He uttered against his tender skin. A red mark forming at the base of his neck. Itachi shoved Kyuubi against the steering wheel, his tongue swirling along his sweet spot, just under his jaw line. Sucking the tender flesh, and nipping softly, as Kyuubi gasped out. Begging for Itachi to touch him some more. The red-head wrapped his arms around the other's neck yet again, slamming his abused lips against the others. Onyx eyes met emerald, and everything seemed perfect between the two. Kyuubi pulled away and leaned forward once more, his lips ghosting over Itachi's, who leaned forward also to connect them, as the front door of the Uzumaki home opened. Where Minato stood enraged at the public display of affection. Kyuubi said a few obscenities under his breath, his eyes meeting Minato's furious ones.

"So what does this make us?" Itachi inquired, his eyes staring directly at Kyuubi's profile, before Kyu quickly looked into his eyes.

"Like I said, Itachi. You're mine. And you'll be mine forever, no matter what you and anyone say."

"You better go." Itachi insisted, scoffing at Kyuubi who cupped his cheeks and kissed him hastily, before getting out the car. He smiled, and walked towards the agape door. Minato watching every precise step. Itachi drove off, while Kyuubi stepped pass his father who slammed the door shut behind him.

"Where the hell have you been?! And what did I tell you about that Uchiha boy?!-"

"-You don't run my life!" Kyuubi scolded, swatting away Minato's hand when he tried to grab him. "Shouldn't you be concerned about the police coming and investigating! Stop messing with m-" Minato slammed Kyuubi's head against the wall, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You listen here boy, don't you ever-"

"-Kyuubi!" Kushina exclaimed, running down the stairs towards the two. She grabbed Minato's wrist, struggling desperately to pull her husband off her son, who gasped for breath. "Minato stop! Stop it!-"

"-He's messing around with that Uchiha boy again!-"

"-Kyuubi?" She gawked at the red-head who shoved his father away, his hand cupping his throat as he wilted against the wall and coughed. "What did your father tell you about the Uchiha?-"

"-Its my life! It's what I want to do!-"

"-Yeah, and I'm here to stop you from messing with that corrupted family! His father is a rapist and you would think our family has had enough of negative publicity! Keep this bullshit up, and you'll be having babies with that boy!-"

"-And we'll be forced to kick you out if you do." Kushina added. "Kyuubi, we love you. You're our special child, and lately you've acted like such a nuisance. Baby please-"

"-Shut the hell up! This is my life! My body and I do what I want with it!-"

"Like hell you will in my house. I've let you do whatever you wanted through this little phase of yours but I'm done! If I catch you with that Uchiha again, so help me God. I'll make sure he doesn't leave out that hospital alive!-"

"-You bastard!" Kyuubi swung, landing a bone crunching blow to the man's jaw. Minato groaned, lunging towards Kyuubi who shielded his stomach. The 18-year-old kicked and fought back, cringing after a few painful punches left his skin throbbing on his jaw, chest, and a few on his stomach. Kyuubi feared for his child, kicking frantically into Minato's torso and chest, while his mother stood by and watched.

_So this must be how Naruto always felt_

"Stop it! Stop it now!" A strange voice roared, pulling the blonde off his son, who hugged his stomach in a loving embrace. Kyuubi watched as Minato was forced against the threshold, hands bound behind him. The officials analyzed the surroundings, and one calculated Kyuubi intensely. "You okay?" His brown hair pinned into a pony tail, and a bandage decorated the bridge of his nose.

"I'm...I'm fine." Kyuubi glared at his father, as the police hoisted him up off the floor and escorted him out the front door, with Kushina following shortly after. Pleading for them to release her husband. "How...How did you guys know to come here?" The teen inquired, unabashed by his bewildered physiognomy.

"Thank him." The man stated, averting his gaze towards Sasori who stood taut in the doorway. Kyuubi gawked at him, watching the man stalk towards his person, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Sasori kissed his cheek, and whispered into his ear so the brunette couldn't hear.

"I know you're pregnant." Kyuubi stared astonished at the beige wall across the room from him. "You just wait until these people leave. I'll show you what playing with my emotions can do." He hissed, hugging Kyuubi in front of the man who smiled at the affection shown. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Sasori exclaimed, his eyes narrowing when the teen hugged him back nervously.

"We'll take these two into custody, and you two have a great night."

"Thanks officer. I can assure you, we will." Sasori announced, digging his blunt nails into the boy's stomach. "I can promise you that."

* * *

Sasuke lolled against the back of the metal chair, his arms folded firmly against his pectoral muscle. He watched over Naruto, who laid motionless under the white sheets. Every few hours a doctor would enter into the room, and check him out, then leave without acknowledging Sasuke who sat quietly in the corner. Two adults emerged from the other side of the wooden door. The blonde haired woman, covering her mouth as she chocked out the tears, with the man, holding her close. "Tsunade dear, it's okay. We'll-" his gaze fell upon Sasuke, who shifted uncomfortably in the chair. The woman named Tsunade, clung to her husband, while the grey haired male narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Sasuke countered.

"I'm Naruto's grandfather, Jiraiya. My wife, Tsunade." He added. "Now...Who are you?-"

"I'm, Sasuke Uchiha...A friend of his-"

"-Uchiha?! Its because of you, _Uchiha_ my grandson is in the _damn_ hospital!-"

"-We didn't do anything to him." Sasuke spoke in a matter of fact tone. "His parents did this to him, so leave my family out of this!" Sasuke spat, rising from his seat at which Tsunade pushed away from Jiraiya.

"Sasuke, please...My husband means no harm, it's just nerve wrecking to see our grandchild in such a predicament." The Uchiha averted his gaze out the window to the darkness of the night, his mind wandering off. "We love him so much, and we surely do want justice done for this!-"

"-Tsunade calm down. You know you can't get too overwhelmed." Jiraiya pleaded, holding his wife close. Naruto laid on his back, his chest rising and falling languidly.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep._

A tube emerged from his agape mouth, as two smaller tubes filled his nostrils. His white patient gown, drooping off one of his shoulders. "Minato will pay." The woman spoke abruptly, at which Sasuke quickly turned his baffled gaze towards her. "I don't care that he's my son. He'll pay for what he did to my baby!-"

"-Tsunade, calm down honey-"

"-Look at him Jiraiya! Your son did this and you want me to be okay?! How can I be okay?!" The sophomore excused himself from their presence, lolling against the wall outside the hospital room. Other medical doctors and assistants, rushing pass him hastily. Even though Kyuubi told him not to, he had to see Naruto no matter what his brother said. The door adjacent to him opened, eliciting his eyes to avert towards Jiraiya who now had a red hand print plastered against his face.

"Women." He groaned, sitting down in the chair next to Sasuke, who continued to stand. "So, you're the Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto told me about." The raven quirked up his eyebrow, amazed by the newly divulged information. "He told me a lot about you."

"Like what?"

"You're the first person to actually treat him like he deserved to, rather than someone whose worthless." Sasuke gawked at him. "Kyuubi had his good moments from what Naruto told me, but he would allow his parents to hurt him. So he's a little iffy with us...but you, Uchiha." Jiraiya looked up into those astonished orbs, that glistened in the faulty lights of the hospital. "...You gave Naruto hope and you kept our baby alive. And I thank you for that Uchiha, I really do...Sasuke, you're a great friend." The raven nodded, watching the old man exhale in exasperation, folding his arms behind his head. "I can't wait still court, I'll make sure Minato and Kushina stay in jail for the rest of their lives."

"I agree." Jiraiya chuckled at that.

"Of course you do son, of course you do." The doctors continued down the corridor, each whispering orders to each other, while others hastily rushed here and there. A woman with shoulder length dark brown hair, stopped in front of the two who lolled against the wall in complete and utter silence.

"Are you two here for Naruto?" They nodded assuringly, noticing how she shuffled her weight nervously between her feet. "I'm Shizune, Naruto's gynecologist and I've been working on tests about his uterus." Their eyes widened at the news. "...and there might be a chance that we have to remove it completely." Jiraiya nodded at the newly processed information, urging her to continue. "The blade ripped his intestine, uterus, and stomach, which elicited some acid to fall on other organs...His uterus being one of them. Uteruses can heal after being cut, because many women have a Cesarean Section, but what troubles me is the acid that eroded some of his tissue. The uterus is tainted, and there could be a small possibility that an embryo can actually implant in his uterus and grow-"

"-How small of a possibility is this?" Jiraiya inquired, sitting unpropitiously on the edge of his seat. Sasuke carding his hair nonchalantly.

"I'd say about 20% of a chance. The acid destroyed almost the entire uterine lining-"

"-But I learned in health class the uterus walls grow more tissue to cushion the baby." She nodded.

"That's true, however Naruto is a male, and his uterus doesn't produce more lining like a normal women, that's why he doesn't had periods. If he were to have a baby, I don't know if he can have anymore because the lining would be too thin, or maybe after his first child the lining with regenerate naturally."

"That's gonna crush his heart, when he finds out." His grandfather stated to no one in particular, while Sasuke lolled unamused against the teal hospital wall.

"Is there anything else you _need_ to tell us?!" Sasuke spat harshly, averting his gaze to Jiraiya who shook his head in disapproval, when the older man grabbed his wrist.

"Don't get upset over this, Sasuke-"

"-Don't get upset?! I'm furious! Enraged! I can't just sit here and listen to this bullshit! Naruto deserves better than this! He deserves the world, and I hate seeing all this shit break him down! You all should be doing something to help him, he's been through enough already!-"

"-That's what we're trying to do-"

"-Do it better!-"

"-Jiraiya!" Tsunade abruptly exclaimed, rushing out the hospital room, with trails of dried tears decorating her face.

"What is it, honey?" He inquired with a concerned overtone.

"Naruto...He's...He's awake!" Everyone rushed inside, Sasuke reaching the blonde's bedside first. His azure eyes slightly open, as he smiled softly at the sight of his grandparents, but mostly at the sight of Sasuke.

"Sa...Sa...suke?"

"Don't speak Dobe, just rest." The raven carded his fingers through the blonde's hair, a large smile plastered upon the older couples faces.

'_Naruto you deserve the world and I swear I'll give it to.'_

* * *

Itachi face palmed himself, dousing his face in cold water. His mouth agape, while water streamed down his face. He cupped his hands again, and threw more water onto himself.

_You don't love Kyuubi! You only want the baby! You'll be just like your father! A rapist! A rapist, is what you are!_

Itachi gasped out, throwing water all on his face eliciting the liquid to pool around his feet. Mikoto opened the bathroom door. Her eyes understanding of Itachi, who gripped the sink's counter. He heaved deeply for breath, a mantra of obscenities leaving his mouth ever so often. "Itachi is everything okay, dear?-"

"-Mother, I should have told you sooner, but...Kyuubi's pregnant." He announced abruptly, looking at her shocked expression in the reflection of the mirror. "...I don't know if I can handle being a father. I don't know if I want to marry him-"

"-Itachi, honey...the marriage will have to wait and the baby..." Mikoto rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby kick inside her. The sound of the television echoed down the narrow hallway, a lamp light shining dimly from where they both stood. "Itachi, look at me." The Uchiha turned to face his pregnant mother, her hands grabbing both of his. "Tobi just called a few hours ago...Your father's business is moving to Japan for a year, and you have to go." The 18-year-old gawked at his mother, the incongruous demeanor meeting her guilty one.

"The hell you mean I have to go?! I didn't agree to that!-"

"I told them you would go. I called the school and had you removed. They sent me your diploma and everything.-"

"-Why the hell did you do that?! Kyuubi's having my baby! I can't leave him alone like this!-"

"-I didn't know! Itachi, I'm-" Her teenage son pushed pass her, his eyes enraged, but she grabbed him just in time. He whipped around. "Itachi-"

"-You better call Tobi and have him find somebody else to take that position. Because I'm not doing it!" Itachi yanked his arm away, storming upstairs towards his room, before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Sasori waved goodbye to the cops, a dark aura radiating from his person as Kyuubi scrambled to his feet and ran towards the back door. Frantically pulling the doorknob, until the footsteps of Sasor's echoing feet attacked his eardrums in the hallway. "Kyuubi!"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled back, running down the corridor, and pushed through a random door. The room he entered in his haste was small enough to fit a bed, a small television and walk in closet. A large dresser pressed firmly against weathering wall, as Kyuubi's heart thumped rapidly in his chest.

_Ba-bum...Ba-bum...Ba-bum._

The footsteps drew louder, and his stomach ached from the his father's painful hits and intense nervousness. Kyuubi glanced over his shoulder at the door, his emerald eyes searched around the unfamiliar surroundings, freezing at the sight of Sasori standing in the reflection of the mirror. "There you are." Kyuubi whipped around, his chest heaving fast as the adult walked towards him.

"Stay away from me!-"

"-So you're pregnant? Is Itachi the father, or are you with someone else?" Kyuubi pressed his back against wall, his eyes enlarged in fear. "...Well?-"

"-That's none of your business!-"

"-But it is, since your _my_ boyfriend.-"

"-I was never your boyfriend! I just wanted to go out and catch up!-"

"-But we kissed.-"

"-You _kissed_ me! Sasori, I'm happy with Itachi!" Sasori grabbed Kyuubi, slinging the teenager on the bed, before lunging on top. "Stop it!" Kyuubi thrashed around, groaning as Sasori kneed him purposely in his abdomen. "My...Sasori! My baby!-"

"-Keep fucking around and there won't be a baby." He smiled mischievously, pulling out a damp cloth from his back pocket. "How about we take it back to the old days...Doesn't this remind you of 9th grade Kyuubi?" The red-head arched his back, screaming into the moist cloth, when Sasori covered his nose and mouth. Inhaling the intoxicating fumes. "You better hope breathing in this pneumonia doesn't kill the baby's brain cells." Kyuubi continued to scream muffled cries into rag, slowly falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_~Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to make it longer and interesting. Hopefully I did that, if I didn't then I'm sorry. Follow, Favor, Review, do what you see if to! Peace!~_**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Naruto character(s) do not belong to me, I have no rights of ownership.**

* * *

_**~11~**_

Itachi laid on his king sized bed, his eyes analyzing the blank ceiling that welcomed his enraged gaze. Why was this happening to him? Could he truly go back to Kyuubi, and put himself through the pain of being rejected again? But that was his boyfriend. It always have, expect for that time when Kyuubi messed around with Sasori. Now he's pregnant with his baby, and he could only image how much chaos would conjure, when the media finds out. He scoffed at the thought and stretched languidly. A faint light radiated from the faulty lamp upon the stand, next to his canopy bed. He seemed so flustered about everything that was happening in his life at the moment! Kyuubi's pregnant. Fugaku's in jail. These weird dreams he's be having lately, they all are bombarding him at once, and the mute raven is drowning in pure despair. He groaned unabashedly at the vibrating cellphone against his left butt cheek, but found himself somewhat smiling at the sight of Kyuubi's name plastered upon the screen. He answered. "Hello?-"

_"Stay away from me!"_ This elicited Itachi to spring up in the bed, his eyes large in incredulity. The sound of Kyuubi panting for breath, brought fear into his heart. What the hell was going on at his home?! _"So you're pregnant? Is Itachi the father, or are you with someone else?" _Itachi couldn't quite decipher the male voice, but whoever it was, wasn't there for a peaceful gathering. The raven abruptly lunged towards his shoes, thrusting each foot inside hastily, and grabbed his cellphone in hand. "_...Well?-" _Itachi froze in the middle of his task to hear the red-head's response. "_That's none of your business!"_ The 18-year-old, slipped into his jacket, hastily snatching up his phone and keys, before dashing downstairs._ "-But it is, since your my boyfriend.-"_

_"-I was never your boyfriend! I just wanted to go out and catch up!-"_

_"-But we kissed.-"_

_"-You kissed me! Sasori, I'm happy with Itachi!" _The raven clenched his jaw, descending the stairs as the old name assaulted his eardrums. So this bastard was trying to take Kyuubi away again?! Mikoto stepped out of the living room, meeting her eldest in the foyer, at which he jostled pass her subconsciously. "_Stop it!"_ Rustling erupted from the phone, motivating Itachi to quicken his pace, until a strong grip abruptly made him stop.

"Itachi, your mother is talking to you." Tobi announced to the enraged teen. They all stood just before the main entrance of the Manor. The butler standing bewildered before them all, until Mikoto dismissed him from their presence. "I understand that you're overwhelmed about Kyuubi, but-"

_"-My...Sasori! My baby!-"_

_"-Keep fucking around and there won't be a baby."_ Itachi yanked his shoulder away, whipping around the glare at both adults for being enigma.

"I don't have time for this bullshit right now!-"

"-Watch your mouth, boy." Tobi retorted.

"I'll be back later-"

"-Itachi, where are you going, honey-"

"-Out-"

"-Don't become a smart ass! Itachi, what the hell is your problem?!" Tobi exclaimed, firmly grabbing a hold of the raven's collar, and forcefully yanked him towards his taut person. The raven stared emotionlessly into the other's enraged eyes, unabashed by his attempt to degrade him. "What's going on-"

_"-How about we take it back to the old days...Doesn't this remind you of 9th grade Kyuubi?" _Rustling and screams for help, touched Itachi's ears_. "You better hope breathing in this pneumonia doesn't kill the baby's brain cells."_ Muffled screams. Then suddenly silence. The eldest of the two sons, pulled away from his uncle's grip, dashing out the front door to his black Bugatti. He opened the door swiftly and slipped inside, backing abruptly out of the long driveway, before he sped off down the road towards Kyuubi's home.

_Lets just hope they're there._

* * *

Sasuke was transfixed by Naruto's beauty, having missed those glistening azure eyes that shone bright like the sun. "How you feeling Naruto?" His grandmother inquired hesitantly, her digits entwined with one another, while his grandfather held her closely. He nodded his head languidly, before averting his gaze back to Sasuke who smiled pleasantly.

"I...I th...ought...I...tol..d...yo...you not...to...g...get in...my...busi...ness." Sasuke chuckled inwardly, carding his nimble fingers through those entangled blonde locks, while sporting a seductive smirk. The look of Naruto becoming mesmerized by his beauty, had little affect on him, since he'd seen the blasé reaction several times. The lamp next to the bedside gave them dim light, but no one seemed that disturbed by it, not even the gynecologist who lolled against the wall and watched on. With contrivance, Naruto struggled to lift his arm, but managed to and placed it upon Sasuke's right shoulder. He heaved for breath, the two air tube rubbing against the inside of his throat often. "Th...thanks." He leaned forward slightly, smiling when the raven kissed him upon the cheek.

"Shut up, Naruto... I'd do anything for you, and I do care about you." Jiraiya placed his large calloused palm upon Sasuke's shoulder, giving the raven an approving nod.

"Glad to seeing you awake, Naruto." Jiraiya announced, escorting his wife over to the metal chairs along the wall. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, his eyes wondering along the fragile person.

"I have to get going, everyone." The raven rose languidly from his squatting position. A tinge of sympathy roused within him, but he knew he had to leave and go home. School would be starting early tomorrow, so might as well go get some rest.

"Thank you Sasuke, for all you've done." A smile adorned his face, but it abruptly faded when an officer came into the room, and escorted him out. The sexagenarian raced after the two, his eyes alert at the sight of Sasuke who wilted against the narrow corridor wall.

"What's going on here?" The officer glance over at him, and frowned. Unabashed by the exasperated physiognomy Jiraiya sent back to the man.

"I just need to ask Sasuke a few quest-"

"Like what?!" Sasuke interrupted. His eyebrow quirked at the newly divulged information. "I haven't done anything-"

"-We're examining the case, and you are one of the primary witnesses that could put both your father and Minato Namikaze behind bars for a fairly long time."

"You will not be asking him any questions, without his parental guardian! He's a minor-"

"-Sir, I'm just doing my-"

"-Do your job when his mother is around." The officer scoffed. His eyes narrowed dangerously, but reluctantly he allowed Jiraiya to have his way, and departed without uttering another word. "You be careful Sasuke, people will try to manipulate you into doing whatever they feel that your testimony is good for. So be aware of anything suspicious." He nodded.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Itachi wasted no time, yanking the seatbelt off his person before running up towards the front door. Thankfully Sasori hadn't taken Kyuubi to another place, but that didn't matter now. He had to protect his family! He barged against the door, his eyes hardening at the rustling on the other side of the door. "Open this fucking door, Sasori!" The red-head came to an abrupt hiatus, his eyes enlarge in fear.

_Dammit! How did he know we were here?! Hell, how did he know I was here?!_

Kyuubi slumped over on the couch, his mouth slightly agape and eyes shut.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

The Uchiha was definitely going to beat the shit outta Sasori when he managed to break this damn door down! The streetlights flickered on, and the cool breeze of night engulfed his convulsing person entirely. It became quite clear that Sasori had an intense fetish for Kyuubi, and the doctor liaisons with Naruto, evolved into something much more intimate with Kyuubi, which Itachi would confront him about it later. Lowering his squared shoulder, the raven slammed his deadweight against the door, stumbling forward upon the marble tiles. The hinges broke from the threshold, and he immediately let his furious gaze fall upon Sasori who stood in the living room. His eyes enlarged in incredulity.

"I...Itachi?! What...What are you doing-" he lunged forward, tackling the red-head to the floor. Door agape, eliciting a chilling air to swish into the home. He slammed her fists against the man's face, teeth baring but Sasori punched him in the nose abruptly. They tumbled and rolled, Itachi landing a bone crunching blow here and there, but Sasori was giving his equal amount of destruction. A clenched fist clout Itachi in the face, his jaw swelling immediately. Blocking the exceeding punches with the back of his forearms, the raven made a risky move, jostling Sasori in the torso, rolling over and connecting his right hook with his temple. Something snapped in his neck, and the man was off like a light. Itachi heaved for breath, straddling his legs over the unconscious man, before languidly getting up. He struggled to maintain his equilibrium, licking away at the blood trickling down the corner of his bottom lip. He trudged over towards Kyuubi, who laid motionless on the couch, his eyes twitching subconsciously. Itachi couldn't fathom what the hell to do now. This is his future husband, and child, but this bothered him immensely.

_Just take the baby! Don't worry about Kyuubi, he's too loose. You don't know if he cheated with Sasori. You guys fight way too much, and he'll just leave you again for this bastard. You should be use to this blasé act._

Itachi caressed the other's slightly plump belly, the hard lump proving his pregnancy. Languidly the teen opened his eyes, gasping out on instinct. "MY BABY!...SASORI STOP!" He exclaimed, thrashing and kicking frantically, as Itachi tried to calm him down. "ITACHI HELP ME!-"

"-Kyuubi, I'm-"

"-MY BABY!-"

"-Kyuubi, calm down!"

"HELP ME! HELP! HEEEEELP!"

"It's me, baby!" Kyuubi convulsed, tears streaming down his cheeks, as those emerald eyes calculated Itachi's concerned physiognomy. The 18-year-old's bottom lip quivered, as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his neck. Itachi chuckled, holding Kyuubi close to his person.

"Oh Kami!...I should've stayed with you. Itachi, I'm so...so sorry, baby!" He welled. His tears staining his boyfriend's shirt. "I'm such a fooooool!" He wept, hiccuping when Itachi cupped his cheeks and forced him to look into his eyes. A faint smile adorned Uchiha's face.

"If you're a fool, then I'm a fool for wanting to marry you." Kyuubi's eyes widened in incredulity.

"Wha...what?"

"Marry me, Kyuubi Namikaze-Uzumaki...I know we're only in high school, but we have a baby on the way, and I truly can't see myself with anyone else...You're the only one I can love-"

"-Yes!...Yes!" The raven slammed his bruised lips against the others, both indulging in the shared passion. Kyuubi opened his mouth, granting the protruding appendix entrance. Lips pressed together hungrily, they fought for dominance, until Kyuubi pulled away abruptly, and averted his gaze over to Sasori who still laid motionless on the carpeted floor. "What about him?" Itachi glanced over at the man, scoffing inwardly, before shoving the red-head back onto the couch, and straddled his legs on each side of his boyfriend.

"What about him?" Itachi questioned sarcastically, grabbing the helm of his shirt, and pulled it over his head. Revealing his chiseled abs, as Kyyubi gawked at him. "Hell, he can watch." Itachi stated amusingly, while leaning forward.

* * *

**_~Thanks for reading! I wasn't intending for the chapter to end this way XD. Follow, Favor, Review! Do whatever you see fit to! Peace~ _**


End file.
